LotA: Prophecy
by Rayo Verrani
Summary: Shidyk D. Shade, the World's Greatest Assassin, has set out towards the New World! Along the way, he must gather several of the strongest fighters he can find if he wishes to survive the challenges and lean about his destiny...Rated T Language & content
1. Prolouge

LotA: Prophecy – Prologue

_**LotA: Prophecy – Prologue**_

_One of my greatest trials as a man and as an assassin came right after I decided to return to the New World after barely surviving there years back. Why did I want to return? Because I knew that it was there where I would find Black Crow and the rest of my nakama. It was also there where I would get stronger fast and finally get my chance to drive a large thorn on the side for both the World Government and the Revolutionaries._

_At the time, I only had Nick Olas and Kibo the Fishman with me when I began the trek that would lead me to the New World. Over time, I picked up old friends as well as new allies, who stuck with me. At the same time, I learned how hard it was to keep together a group of misfits that seemed ready to fight each other rather than the enemies we had up front. In the end, we learned to put our differences aside since we needed to work together to survive._

_It was also here, where I would learn about my destiny…_

_**This is would be time that I would learn about the Prophecy of the Kindachi Goten Sankaku…and the coming of the Second Pirate King…**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Island Hidden in the Mist

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

**_Bold and Italic_ **- Terms that will be explained

**_Bold, Italic, and Underline_ **- Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 1: The Island Hidden in the Mist! The True Origin of the Shade!_

**  
****_Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being October 27_****_th_****_: _**_**  
Three days at sea and we've already getting nearer to the Florian Triangle, where several ships have gone missing. I've past it a couple of times, and nothing bad has ever happened to me, so I'm not too worried about it. The weather has been on our side for some time, so with any luck we'll be heading towards the Red Line and the New World in a couple of weeks**_**_..._****  
**

_About a week before, near the floating island, Thriller Bark…_

"Curse that bastard!" Kairi Lumina cursed as she held the bandages where a deep gash made by her former nakama and captain, Axe, had cut her. Her crew had been given a rather interesting deal by Black Crow the Revolutionary and Stein Madro of the Dark Death Pirates: If they could obtain Axe and his doctor, Kirsty Chambers, and give them to the pair then Kairi would be rewarded with whatever she wished. Needless to say, the confrontation had been too much for the Blood Countess and her men as not only Axe's crew had attacked them but the zombies led by the Shichibukai, Gecko Moria, and the assassin known as Jinko of the Dancing Blade.

_If I had known that bastard had a Seastone axe, I wouldn't be in so much pain!_

As she leaned her back on the mast of her ghostly looking ship, she then heard a pair of laughs coming from above. She turned to see who it was, but saw no one there. That was when a voice close to her ear whispered, "Boo."

Kairi turned her hand fell to her sword, only to have a spearhead pointing at her throat and a scarred man smiling at her. Behind him a young girl merely watched on with a smile on her face that she could see was filled with malice.

"So you're the so called Blood Countess, eh?" the man asked, "Got to say, you're uglier than what I thought."

"Captain!" the voice of her crewmate, Toby, cried as he rushed towards them.

That was when Kairi realized who the spear-man was and shouted, "Stop, Toby!"

The warning came too late as the man became a blur and appeared behind Toby, a grin on his face as he said, "_**Tenkei Style: Descent of the God Ra**_."

Toby screamed in pain as a large hole appeared on his right shoulder and blood poured out. The little girl jumped up and down, clapping her hands, as she squealed, "Papa, you're amazing!"

Kairi now frowned as she hissed, "What are you doing on my ship, Jason Cross?"

"That's Jason "The Striker" to the likes of you, Countess," Jason answered as he put his spear on his shoulder, "Only ones that can call me by my name is my family."

Kairi touched the tip of her sword as she asked, "And why are you here, exactly?"

Jason smiled as he walked over to the little girl, ignoring the glare from Toby and the rest of the crew who had just come back from below, "Simple, Countess: I need a ride to see my old man, Jeremiah, and since I'm always trying to make my little girl happy, I thought I ride on a ship that has her kind of tastes."

Kairi then looked at the girl, who smiled sweetly as she curtsied, "Hello, I'm Amelia Cross, nice to meet you!"

Kairi could see through the façade, and couldn't help but smiled seeing the real nature of the child, _It seems all of those related to Jeremiah Cross are completely devoted to killing…_

"And if I said no?" she asked.

Amelia smiled as she pulled out a small bottle from her apron pocket, "Then Papa said I use this to make everyone sick and be nice."

Jason smiled as he petted the small girl, "Ain't she an angel?"

Kairi smirked, "Yes…sweet and bloodthirsty…"

Jason laughed, "Just like her granddad and her old man!"

One of Kairi's men, Damien "The Raven" Bran, came close to Kairi and whispered, "Captain, the way we are right now…"

"I know, Damien," Kairi answered before turning to the Cross pair, "How far do you plan on going with us?"

Jason Cross smiled, "You ever heard of Split-Rock Island?"

"Where the once famous kingdom of Avalon once stood?" Kairi asked.

The scarred man nodded, "That's the meeting point…and that's quite the way."

Kairi Lumina and her crew knew that this would be a very long trip.

_Currently, In another part of the Grand Line…_

Shidyk gave a yawn as he stretched in the hammock that was tied to the large trees on the lawn-like deck. He had been given a tour of the ship, and he had to admit, the place was like a small mansion rather than a ship. From the large kitchen to the hot spring like bathing room to even the engine room, Shidyk had never seen a ship both modern and relaxing at the same time.

_This is some ship…_ he thought, _Nothing like my old Black Dragon…and yet so much like it._

"Oi, Shidyk-senpai!" a voice called out from the side, forcing Shidyk to turn in the hammock to spot Nick coming with the sword that Rayo gave him, _Himawari_, on his back.

"I thought you said that you didn't like sleeping outside," Nick said as he stood a few feet away from the hammock.

Shidyk shrugged as he lay back, "Usually, I don't. The trees make some great cover, so I thought I would take a nap out here instead of in my room."

Nick grinned, "Glad to hear that. I was worried for a sec that you might not like the trees on the deck."

Shidyk closed his eyes as he put both of his arms behind his head, "I don't mind them, Nick. Where I came from, everything was rocks and dirt, so I guess a couple of trees is good since I can lay back and relax like this."

Nick nodded as a splash was heard and Kibo climbed over the railing, before shaking his head and removing the goggles from his eyes. Nick looked to him and asked, "So how's the lower system we put in doing?"

"Everything is okay," Kibo responded as he picked his ear trying to get some water that had gotten in there out, "I have to admit, I didn't expect you to go all out in making this ship so damn modern, Nick-temee."

Nick snorted as he puffed out his chest a little, "This is the ship that will be infamous and famous throughout the world! The only ship that will swim like a fish, fly like a bird, and roar with the power of the dragon! This is the miracle ship, _**Roaring Dragon**_!"

Shidyk had to smile a little at the name Nick had given the ship since it was very similar to his old ship. Kibo rolled his eyes as he sigh, "Can't you stop being so damn arrogant, Nick-temee? I mean it's getting old."

One of Nick's eyes twitch, "Shut up! I'm making sure this ship becomes the best there is!"

Shidyk raised one of his hands and waved it lazily, "Oi, oi…relax. This ship is the best I've seen in my entire life and I bet _**Dragon Go**_ will make all of us proud."

Nick smiled as he put both of his hands behind the back of his head, "You bet it will!"

Kibo rolled his eyes again as he went to tune his Surprise Cannon, and Nick went back to the wheel. Shidyk wondered if he could take a second nap for a second before he felt something in the air and at once he jumped up. He knew this feeling well as he had had learned it through his years sailing the different Blues as well as the Grand Line.

A storm was approaching.

"Nick, Kibo!" he shouted, "We need to get out of this spot now!"

Kibo looked up from his cannon, "Why?"

"A storm is coming!"

Nick looked around confused, "But there's no clouds."

Shidyk gave a growl, "Who's the navigator here!? Get the ship going now or else we're going to sink to the bottom of the ocean!"

Nick and Kibo soon jumped up and began to get the sails up as Shidyk got up from his hammock and helped them. Once the sails were up and tied correctly, Nick soon jumped towards the wheel and got behind the large board that held it and a control panel. Nick grinned as he flipped a few switches and press a button, calling out, "Get ready to see the genius of the Galley-La shipwrights, senpai! Here we go!"

Shidyk soon watched as a part of the ship on each side slowly rose to reveal two large paddlewheels. Both wheels soon lowered themselves into the water before they began to spin, faster and faster as the dragon's "tail" moved downwards and the tip of the tail imitated the wheels.

"Behold Roaring Dragon's _**Paddle Mode**_!" Nick shouted, "Brace yourself for speeds unimaginable to any old ship!"

Shidyk looked at Kibo, "Does he really think that this thing is going to go _that_ fast?"

Kibo, on the other hand, grabbed on to the rail and braced himself, "Trust me, if he's excited then that means we should get ready for something very reckless."

Before Shidyk could ask anything else, he was thrown backwards by the sudden movement of the ship as the tail and the paddles reached maximum velocity, which to his surprise was far faster than the regular paddle ships that he had seen before. As Shidyk slowly got back up and hung on to the rail, he saw the black storm clouds behind them trailing behind as it tried to catch up to the speeding ship.

Shidyk had to admit that he had never seen a ship go this fast ever before and smiled, "Good job, Nick! At this rate, we'll be long gone before the storm hits!"

Nick laughed as he held onto his hat with one hand and the wheel with the other, "I told you, senpai, this ship is a miracle ship! No way some little storm is going to get us!"

That was when the three noticed that things got dark fast and look up seeing a thick mist above them.

"What the hell is going on?" Kibo shouted.

"We're in the _**Florian Triangle**_ now!" Shidyk answered back, "You guys better pay attention to the Log Pose or we might end up lost in this seas!"

Nick laughed, "Come on, senpai, it can't be that bad!"

No sooner that those words had escaped Nick's lips that a thunderbolt blasted in the sky and the seas began to churn as another storm came before them. Shidyk cursed under his breath as the water sprayed him and stung his eyes.

"Damn it, Nick-temee!" Kibo shouted, "You had to say something, didn't you!?"

Nick grunted as he held the wheel firm, "Shut up and help, Kibo-temee!"

Shidyk soon shouted at the redhead, "Quick, use your power before we end up in an even bigger mess!"

Nick nodded as he let go of the wheel and snapped his fingers on his right hand, "_Luck Up_!"

Shidyk and Kibo soon felt a weird feeling in the back of their heads as the ship gave a faint glow that died as Nick touched the wheel, "Everyone, hang on! I don't know what's going to happen next now that _Luck Up_ is on!"

Just as Nick said that, Shidyk turned towards the prow of the ship and cursed even louder than before when he noticed the large swirling mists that were alike to a tornado or hurricane. Before he could order Nick or Kibo to do anything, the Roaring Dragon entered the mists and the trio's sight went black.

_A few moments later…_

Nick coughed as he got up and rubbed his head, "Nma…damn…what the hell hit me…?"

The red-haired shipwright coughed a little as he got up and surveyed the damage that had been done to the ship. Thankfully everything was intact and aside from a few scratches here and there, Nick could see no true damage. He sighed in relief as he muttered, "I'm glad there isn't any damage…I almost thought I would have to really repair _Dragon Go_ for a second there…"

A couple of coughs made Nick turn to see that Shidyk and Kibo were finally stirring from the obvious black out they had suffered as well. Nick soon jumped down from where the wheel was and walked over to them, "You guys okay?"

Shidyk shook his head for a second before responding, "Yeah…somehow."

Kibo massaged his head as he growled, "Damn it, Nick-temee, why the hell did you let go of the wheel!?"

Nick glared at the Fishman before he loudly told him, "Well, excuse me for saving your life, you piece of rotting fish! Next time, I'll just not use my Devil Fruit to save us!"

"What did you call me, strawberry head!?"

"Oi! That's enough!" Shidyk shouted, interrupting the fight between the two shipwrights, "Listen, since we landed somewhere, how about we explore a little? Then we can see if you two have to fix _Dragon Go_."

Nick and Kibo glared at each other for a while before each grunted their agreement and followed Shidyk, who had jumped over the railing and landed on a beach. He looked at the island before him, surprised when he saw that it was completely enshrouded in mist and jungle, what was more he couldn't see beyond the mist. What was bothering him the most, though, had to be the fact that he didn't even know about an island within the Florian Triangle.

_So where are we, exactly…?_

Nick whistled after landing a little behind Shidyk, "Look at all those weird trees…"

Shidyk was somewhat curious on what Nick meant, "What's up with the trees?"

Kibo scratched the top of his head as he answered, "Well…we've never seen that kind of trees before…ever."

Now Shidyk was getting more and more interested and a slight grin appeared as the thought of something exciting was going to happen. He motioned the other two to follow him as he said, "Come on, let's see if there is anyone on this island."

Soon the trio began their trek through the jungle, finding it somewhat hard as the roots of the trees plus the vines made it hard for them to move at times. Shidyk and Nick both had to use their Devil Fruit and sword (respectively) to make the going that much easier for the group. After a while, the three rested in a small clearing and Shidyk was soon back to having his indifferent frown.

"Nothing…" he muttered, "Not even a damn animal in this stupid jungle…why isn't there anything to fight here…?"

Both shipwrights couldn't help but sweat-drop at the comment; _He's only interested if there's something to fight…_

Nick shrugged, "Well, Shidyk-senpai, maybe we're not that deep in. I mean, this place looks pretty big and there's no way of telling what will pop up."

Kibo soon sat on a rock as he adjusted his strap, "Nick-temee is right. We probably hit one of those deserted islands with animals only."

As Shidyk was about to say something mournful again about not finding anything strong enough to fight, something very large appeared behind him. Nick and Kibo watched in stunned amazement as Shidyk grabbed the thing and slammed the creature's head into the ground without even moving.

Nick was able to recover first as he shouted, "T-t-that's incredible, senpai!"

Kibo could just stare as he thought; _He didn't even turn to stop it…that's just not possible…_

Shidyk poked the creature's limped body as he examined what he had just slammed, "Huh…this looks like a Koala."

Just as Shidyk was getting back up, something jumped onto his head. The assassin grabbed the thing and was going to toss it when the thing whimpered and he was forced to stop to see what it was. To his surprise the thing turned out to be a sable ferret wearing what he had to guess was a red sleeveless shirt and a dark blue backpack.

"What the hell!?" escaped from Shidyk's lips as the ferret got out of his grip before the little critter jumped from Shidyk and began to what Shidyk had to guess was bowing.

Nick and Kibo looked on for a second before bursting into laughter at the display the ferret was giving to the assassin. Shidyk merely lowered himself and asked, "You were getting chased by that guy, right?"

To the shipwrights' surprise, the ferret nodded.

"And it was trying to attack _you_, not me, right?"

Another nod.

"So basically, you're thanking me for taking care of that guy, right?"

Once more, the ferret nodded.

Shidyk looked seriously at the small mammal, "And you're not scared of me at all?"

This time, the ferret shook his head in answer.

Shidyk grinned as he held out a hand, "Want to be nakama?"

Both Nick and Kibo had their mouths open when the ferret jumped onto Shidyk's arm before it rested on shoulder and gave a shrill cry.

"Er…senpai?" Nick was able to ask, "Why did you ask that ferret to be our nakama?"

Shidyk smiled a little as he petted the ferret, "When I was a kid, I always wanted a pet. But every animal I got close to would bear its teeth at me and I knew they wanted me to get lost. My sister also wanted one but because I was around, she could never have one either. I promised her one day that I would find an animal that wouldn't be scared of me and that would like her just as much as it liked me," he sighed, "I never got a chance to give her an animal so…well, I just want a nakama even if they don't seem like they will be useful."

That was when Kibo and Nick had a first look at the other side of Shidyk, the sad side that the assassin had probably hidden away all the years after the fall of his island. Shidyk soon turned to the ferret on his shoulder, "So you got a name?"

Kibo sweat-dropped again as he waved a hand in front of him slightly, "Shidyk…there's no way a ferret can talk much less have a name right off the bat…"

The ferret, on the other hand, seemed to think differently as it jumped down from Shidyk's shoulder and began to make marks on the ground. Soon two odd kanji stood beside each other and it pointed at them with one of its paws.

Nick cocked his head as he crouched down and read, "Nma…Jo…Jo…Jojo? That's your name?"

The ferret nodded and then walked over to Nick before jumping on to the redhead's shoulder. Shidyk laughed as he looked at the Fishman, "Looks like you were wrong, Kibo."

Kibo shrugged, "So it's a smart ferret, sue me."

Nick grinned, "How much are you willing to…?"

Kibo glared at him, "It's an expression, Nick-temee…"

Shidyk laughed again as he extended his arm and Jojo jumped to it, before sitting on his shoulder, "Well, in any case, we now have our first recruit: Jojo the Ferret!"

Nick grinned as he scratched Jojo behind the ear, "Well, now the girls will really come to us."

Kibo rolled his eyes, "Are money, women, ships, and swords all you ever think about?"

Nick whistled innocently, earning a laugh from Shidyk and an annoyed sigh from Kibo. That was when the four heard an odd growling noise before they noticed several large and angry looking koalas flapping their ears as they bared their teeth at the odd group. The koala from before was among them and seemed to be growling at the four something along the lines of "you bastards are going to get it know."

"Looks like I pissed them off when I took care of that first one," Shidyk answered as he scratched the back of his head absentmindedly.

Kibo slapped his forehead as he grumbled, "Why the hell did I ever join up…?"

Nick shrugged, "You got a bounty like me and you're the one who's good with weapons."

Kibo looked at the redhead with annoyance again, "I wasn't asking, baka."

Shidyk cracked his knuckles as he got into a stance, "Don't kill them. Just beat the hell out of them."

Nick nodded as he grabbed the bôkken from his back, "Nma…Guess that means I just leave _Himawari_ alone for now."

Kibo merely nodded as his arm tense over his prized Surprise Cannon. The leader of the giant koalas roared and the rest of the group jumped into the air and tried to attack the group. Shidyk's arms turned into shadows just as Nick began to spin with his sword and Kibo pulled out his weapon and fired.

"_Puño de Fantasma_!"

"_**Takeyabu**_!"

"Surprise Cannon, Set! _**Frost Blast**_!"

The koalas never stood a chance as the "fists," the tornado, and the icy blast from the group hit and the entire group was thrown upwards, frozen. Shidyk scratched the tip of his nose as several of the koalas groan in pain, "That's your fault for bothering us."

Nick soon put his bôkken up and was about to comment on something, when a shadow in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He jumped backwards as an even larger koala in shorts, a shirt, and wearing a pair of glasses slammed its fist into the ground, causing a small crater on the spot the young shipwright had been.

Kibo couldn't help exclaimed, "What the hell is up with animals and clothes in this jungle!?"

Shidyk grinned as he jumped towards the koala, "You got some decent strength!"

The koala turned in time to grab Shidyk's fist, only for the assassin to spin around until he was upside down and deliver a powerful left hook at creature's chest, forcing it to let go and pushing it back a bit. As Shidyk righted himself and landed on his feet, the koala rushed at him and tried to smash the assassin into the ground. Shidyk raised his left hand and the blow was swallowed by the Reject Dial on his left, bandaged hand, confusing the creature as to how its attack had been blocked.

"Nice try," Shidyk told it as he turned around and his arm turned to shadows, "But here's how you really do it! _Puño de Ombra_!"

The "fist" smashed into the creature, sending it back into some trees and leveling those that it made contact with. As Shidyk prepared to strike again, a voice from the trees shouted, "Alright, already! You won!"

Nick, Kibo, Jojo, and even Shidyk blinked as the giant koala got up from the cloud of debris and massaged his chest a little. It gave a small groan as its ears flapped, "That was some punch, it almost felt like one of my own back when I was younger."

Nick picked his ears for a second before he asked Kibo, "Kibo-temee, am I hearing things or did that giant koala talked?"

Kibo shook his head as he answered, "I'm just as lost as you are right now, Nick-temee."

The koala then began to shift down until what now stood before them was a man in the shirt, shorts, and glasses that the koala had been wearing. He was a tall lean character with silver hair. Despite the fact that he looked around his early fifties, Shidyk could tell the guy had some sort of hidden strength from the crater that he had made in his half-koala form.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! You really are a tough guy," the man laughed, "I've never felt a punch like that!"

Shidyk despite himself chuckle, "Ze he he he he! You're not too bad either, old man."

Suddenly the man before Shidyk jumped up and punched Shidyk hard and fast, leaving the assassin no time to react as said assassin was punched into the trees behind him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OLD!?"

Shidyk soon got up from the debris his landing had made and dusted himself before walking to the odd man. He cracked his neck and before the old man knew it, he punched him just as fast and as hard as the old man had done him.

"YOU ARE OLDER THAN I AM, BASTARD!!"

Nick and Kibo just stood there watching as both Shidyk and the old man would get up after being punched into the trees and then punch one another in what seemed an endless cycle. Nick scratched one of his cheeks, "Nma…this might take a while…"

Kibo nodded as he petted Jojo, "Yeah…who do you think will stop first?"

Nick shrugged as Shidyk got up again, "No idea…senpai and that guy are really alike."

Kibo looked thoughtful, "You know…? You're right, they do kind of look alike."

"Must be the hair," Nick said as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, I think you're right," a new voice answered, "They both have the same colored hair."

Both Kibo and Nick jumped and turned to meet a guy around Nick's age with brown hair, who somewhat resembled the old man that Shidyk was arguing with. The guy at the moment he wore an wearing brown slacks and hiking boots with and open white suit shirt. He held a spear that was currently laying on his shoulder as he watched the old man and Shidyk go at it. On his side, was what the shipwrights could only guess was a blowpipe.

"Who the hell are you!?" Nick shouted as he went for his wooden sword.

"Relax," the guy answered, "I'm not going to fight you…unless of course, you want to."

Nick grinned, "That's some attitude, bro. Sure you want to tangle with the "Lucky Ronin" of Water 7?"

"_**Hiro**_ stop trying to pick fights!" a new voice, this one female sounded now from behind Kibo. The owner of this voice was a lovely, tan blonde in a dark red dress and matching shoes with a sword at her side.

Almost immediately, Nick appeared before the female kneeling and grabbed one of her hands, "Such a diamond in this jungle! Truly you must be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my short life!"

That was when Nick felt three different hands touching his head before Shidyk, the weird silver-haired man, and the guy called Hiro pressed down and shouted, "STOP FLIRTING WITH HER, YOU IDIOT!!"

Shidyk, Hiro, and the old man, however, didn't take into account that their combined strength would send Nick's head right through the ground. The redhead soon looked as though he were trying to imitate an ostrich, sending Kibo and Jojo laughing as the young man tried to get his head out while Shidyk and the other two continue to argue.

"Oi! Don't butt into me punishing my nakama!" Shidyk shouted.

Hiro and the silver-haired man gave him a death glare, "Nobody messes with my daughter/sister!"

Nick soon was able to pop his head out of the ground and coughed out dirt as Kibo and Jojo continued to laugh at the redhead's situation. The girl looked worried as she bent down to meet Nick's eyes, "Are you okay!?"

Nick spat some dirt to the side as he muttered, "Yeah…I'm kind of used to things like that happening whenever I meet a beautiful woman…"

"Which means," Kibo murmured as he walked over to the pair, "that it happens to him every time he meets a girl."

Nick glared at his friend as the girl couldn't help but sigh in relief laugh a little, "I see. Oh that's right! I haven't introduce myself," after clearing her throat she stood up and smiled, "My name is _**Veda D. Tomo**_," she then pointed to the still fighting trio, "The man with the silver hair is my father, _**Veda D. Erwin**_, and that's my younger brother, Veda D. Hiro."

Nick soon stood up and took off his hat to dusted as he answered, "My name is Nick Olas," he nodded towards Kibo, "This big guy here is Kibo and the guy fighting over there is our senpai and boss, Shidyk D. Shade," a small cluck soon came from below as Nick smiled sheepishly, "Oh and this is our newest nakama, Jojo."

Tomo looked down to see the ferret and soon bent down and petted him, "He's quite adorable."

Nick grinned but saw the three fighting men glared at him, forcing some sweat out of the redhead as he tried to look casual, "S-senpai really wanted him to join…"

Tomo soon looked at Erwin, "Were you hiding from _**Diega**_-san again, _**Tou-san**_?"

Erwin looked to the side and tried to look innocent, "I fancied a nap out here…"

Everyone else sweat-dropped as they thought, _He's a bad liar…_

Erwin soon cleared his throat as he looked at Shidyk, "So what are you doing here? And where are you from? I've never seen you guys before."

"We kind of ended up here by accident," the assassin answered, "We were caught in a storm and crashed into the swirling mists when we were trying to get away."

Tomo looked surprised, "Is your ship ruined?"

Nick grinned as he boasted, "The mist weren't a problem at all for our ship! We plowed right through the mist and _Roaring Dragon _is completely unharmed."

Hiro looked at the redhead, "Then you guys were very lucky to have survived. Most ships get torn to pieces when they hit the mist wall that surrounds Hammer Island."

Kibo cocked his head to the side, "Hammer Island? Is that the name of this place?"

Erwin nodded, "This is a very out of the way island, so it's no surprise that you guys haven't heard of it."

Shidyk sighed as he then ask, "We're in trouble for getting here, right?"

Both Nick and Kibo looked confused until Hiro nodded, "You bet you four are! You're intruding on our land!"

"Oi," Nick began to protest but was caught off by Kibo.

"Alright, we'll get out of here after fixing the ship," the Fishman answered as he handed Jojo back to Shidyk.

"I'm afraid we'll have to take you guys to _**Kagura**_-chan first," Erwin said.

"Kagura-chan?" Nick repeated, a bit of the same look as that he had given Tomo came to his eyes and the three human males glare at him.

Tomo decided to explain, "Our sister. She's the current _**Orchard Keeper**_ of Hammer Island, and in turn, the leader of this island."

One of Shidyk's eyebrows rose slightly, "The leader, huh?"

When Tomo nodded, both Nick and Kibo could see the glint in Shidyk's eye and both sweat-dropped, _He's got that look of "sounds like a great person to fight against"…_

Shidyk soon looked to Erwin, "Alright, this "Kagura-chan" sounds interesting and I bet she's heard of me considering I'm the World's Greatest Assassin."

Erwin, Hiro, and Tomo all had blank expressions before both men murmured, "We've never heard of you," while Tomo responded, "That's nice, dear."

Shidyk soon had a shocked face as both Nick and Kibo laughed at the fact the three had never heard of him. Shidyk soon was able to regain his voice, "T-that's the first time that's ever happened…"

Erwin soon cleared his throat as he jabbed his thumb behind him, "Well, then let's get going."

_Later, within the office of the Orchard Keeper…_

Shidyk, Nick, Jojo, and Kibo looked around at the office of the leader of Hammer Island, and wondered somewhat about the leader. They had been led through the jungle by the Veda family through a river they called the Zamon River onboard a ship that had reminded Nick and Kibo of the Sea Train, Puffing Tom. Throughout their trip, Shidyk and his nakama had learned that Hammer Island was the home of Devil Fruits, the number was incredibly high and nearly every single citizen had eaten one. Shidyk found that interesting until he heard that most didn't have the same competitive edge that he did and the few who did became part of the Gatherer's Society, a group of men and women that would go from island to island collecting information about Devil Fruits or the Fruits themselves. They had then entered Akuma Hinansho, the capital of the island, and been somewhat introduced to the place. Though the missed some of the bigger parts of the city, they didn't mind. Shidyk, Nick, or Kibo cared little to nothing about the historical parts of the town or the research centers. Shidyk had even made a joke about Rayo trying to get in to the library or university that made the two shipwrights laugh.

After some time, they had been led into the Orchard House and then afterwards, the office of the Orchard Keeper. Now they were waiting to meet the leader of the island along with the Veda family.

"Do you guys think she's as pretty as Tomo-chan?" Nick asked as he scrutinized a picture of a man.

Kibo rolled his eyes as he sat back on one of the chairs, "Nick-temee, now is not the time for that."

Shidyk yawned as he muttered, "But still, making us wait an hour, is she some sort of idiot or something?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!?"

Shidyk turned in time to burst into shadows as someone or rather something came flying at him and tried to hit his face. After he reshaped himself, he saw that the thing that had attacked him was a tan woman with blonde hair that fluffed out to her shoulders. She currently wore a white shirt and red vest that was tied in the middle with a brown belt. She also wore a pair of jeans and black shoes, plus a black hat on her head. Shidyk noted that although she was somewhat on the chubby side, she wasn't bad looking nor did it stop the fact that she was fast.

_Interesting…this __**Ganguro**__ is pretty good…_

"So, I'll take it that you're this "Kagura-chan" I heard the old man talk about?" Shidyk asked as he felt a hand before he was slammed into the wall.

"DON'T CALL ME OLD!!" Erwin shouted.

Nick, Tomo, Hiro, Jojo, and Kibo could only sigh in some annoyance as Shidyk and Erwin went at it again before Kibo realized that Nick had just gone to talk to Kagura.

_Oh no…_

Nick fell to one knee and took Kagura's hand into his before he began, "My sweet beauty of the jungle, truly you are as beautiful as I imagined! And such a spirit, it burns brighter than the very sun itself!"

Kagura was about to say something before Shidyk grabbed Nick's head and slammed it shouting, "IDIOT!! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOU TO BE AN ERO-SHIPWRIGHT!!"

Kagura turned to the Fishman, "Umm…Does this happen a lot…?"

Kibo laughed, "Na sha sha sha! Don't worry, that happens to be Nick's usual personality."

Nick, in the meantime, murmured in a daze, "_**Kira**_…stars came from the floor…"

"He usually does this with girls," Kibo answered, "And it falls onto me or Shidyk here to stop him from being an idiot."

Shidyk sighed, "I really wonder if I should've taken him with me…"

Kibo shrugged, "He's an idiot, but he's got talent. Even I have to admit that."

Kagura sighed as she shook her head, "I see. Anyway, you guys are our so-called intruders, right, mate?"

Shidyk blinked for a moment but nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. We never meant to end up here to be honest."

Kagura looked at Shidyk before she nodded, "I believe you, but…"

"But?" Shidyk repeated.

"But even so, I can't let you guys just go," Kagura said as she sat on the desk, "I mean, how do I know you won't blab this out to one of the Marines or someone that works for them?"

Shidyk nodded, "A good point, but to be honest I don't really have anything to gain from this place."

"What ya mean?" the blonde leader asked as she scrutinized him, "This entire place has things that the World Government…"

"That's my point," Shidyk interrupted, "I'm not from the World Government and anyone that works for them. I'm the World's Greatest Assassin, Shidyk D. Shade."

Nick soon stood up massaging his head, "Senpai, isn't lying, Kagura-chan. He's wanted badly because all of the stuff he's pulled," he puffed out his chest and grinned, "As am I!"

Kibo looked at Nick, "Yeah, but your bounty is kind of low compare to him…and me…"

Nick soon went to a corner and crouch as a dark aura appeared around him and he moaned, "It's…so uncool…"

Kagura sweat-dropped, "Umm…?"

Kibo raised a hand, "That's usual behavior for as well."

Kagura nodded before turning to Shidyk, becoming serious again, "So you wouldn't even use our island to escape the death penalty?"

Shidyk snorted, "Are you kidding? I'm ready to die at any moment because of my job," he now looked annoyed, "I rather die than tell those bastards for destroying my island anyway!"

"Your island…was destroyed!?" Tomo asked in shock.

Shidyk nodded, "Yeah…they Buster Call it…and took my entire family with it."

Kagura got off the desk and patted Shidyk on the shoulder, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you mad."

Shidyk sniffed as he slapped her hand away, "Don't pity me. I got out of it alive and made myself stronger," he grinned as he looked to his crew, "Besides, I got nakama that's just as good as a family anyway!"

Kibo blinked but nodded as Nick got up from his corner and shouted, "SENPAI, YOU'RE TOO KIND!!"

Shidyk sweat-dropped, "Umm…thanks, Nick…I think…"

Kagura, Erwin, Tomo, and Hiro laughed at the redhead's display before Kagura got serious again, "So…Shidyk, right?" he nodded, "You're telling me that without a do-"

"Wait!" Erwin shouted suddenly, making everyone jump a little. He looked to Shidyk, "You said your name was Shidyk, right?"

Shidyk looked annoyed, "Yes…Shidyk D. Shade. I don't like going by my first name, so I usually answer only to Shidyk."

"What's up, pops?" Hiro asked.

"That name…I just remembered where I heard it before!" Erwin exclaimed.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "What's so important about his name?"

"It's _very_ important, Kagura," Erwin answered as he looked at Shidyk seriously, "Shidyk…was your dad's first name by any chance _**Karasu**_?"

Shidyk blinked before he asked in a slow voice, "How…how do you know my old man's name?"

Erwin couldn't help but looked at Shidyk for a moment before he slap himself on the forehead and laughed, "Ah ha ha ha! No wonder you looked familiar to me!"

Hiro looked at his father, "But didn't you say you've never seen them before?"

"On the island, yes," he looked at Shidyk, "But you're face…it felt familiar for some reason, and that's when it hit me!"

"What?" everyone asked, now wondering what Erwin was going to say.

Erwin smiled as he shook his head in mirth, "I can't believe it took me this long to realize that you had the same face as him."

Hiro looked to the side as he muttered, "I can…"

Kagura shook her head, "So can I…"

Tomo sighed as she murmured, "Me too…"

Erwin glared his kids lightly before he turned to Shidyk, "You see, Shidyk, your dad…well…"

"My old man was what?" Shidyk asked impatiently.

Erwin grinned, "He was my brother…He went by the name of Shidyk D. Karasu and so you got that name, but his real name was…Veda D. Karasu!"

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

**_NEXT TIME ON LEGACY OF THE ASSASSIN: PROPHECY!!_**

Shidyk: So you're saying…I'm related to this Ganguro?

Kagura: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GANGURO!?

Erwin: Ah ha ha ha! That's just like me and Karasu!

Shidyk: Please…tell me about my old man.

Erwin: Alright…

**_NEXT TIME: REVELATION! THE FATHER OF THE SHADE!!_**

_**Tenkei Style- Descent of the God Ra**_: One of Jason's techniques. He moves at a speed that is not only undetectable but powerful enough that he leaves a hole on his victim.

_**Roaring Dragon**_: The name of Shidyk's new ship. It's also called _Dragon Go_ by the crew.

_**Paddle Mode**_: One of Roaring Dragon's many "modes." In this mode, two large paddles appear on either side of Roaring Dragon and its "tail" lowers so that it increases the ship's speed. It uses up to two barrels of cola.

_**Florian Triangle**_: A mysterious part of the Grand Line where many ships go missing each year.

_**Takeyabu**_: Literally, "Bamboo Grove." Nick spins with his sword to create a powerful tornado. If the opponent can still successfully move after the attack, they will lose a significant amount of blood.

_**Frost Blast**_: Kibo fires an icy blast that freezes the opponent on the spot.

_**Veda D. Hiro**_: Kagura's younger brother. Hiro is currently training to be a gatherer like his father. He also shares the D personality, like everyone else in his family he is fun loving, seemingly simple minded, competitive, and seemingly fearless. He loves to gamble and has a 'big brother attitude' towards his sisters, despite being younger than them. He can constantly be seen either beating his father for doing something stupid or yelling at a guy whose flirting with his sisters. He has a horrendous sense of direction and often gets lost in the jungle for weeks at a time. He is called "Bunyip" by his dad. He ate the _Inu Inu no Mi: Model Dingo_, a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows the eater to become a large dingo at will. His weapon of choice is an oversized spear and a blowpipe with darts.

_**Veda D. Tomo**_: Tomo is Kagura's twin sister. She lives with her family in the capital and is not only helping take care of the orchards; she is training to become a scientist. She shares the typical D persona. She is fun loving, seemingly simple minded, competitive, and seemingly fearless. While she has never left the island she learns about the outside world from former gatherers and books. She has a tendency to panic a lot. While Kagura is an all out tomboy, Tomo is more girly. She ate the _Haya Haya no Mi_, a Paramecia type Devil's Fruit that allows the user to run extremely fast or to speed up a person of her choice. Her weapons of choice are a modified didgeridoo that shoots bullets when played and her katana, Mitsurin-Uta (Jungle Song), which is one of the 12 Saijō Ō Wazamono.

_**Veda D. Erwin**_: The father of Kagura, Tomo, and Hiro; he was one of the island's top gatherers. During his youth he spent his days sailing throughout the Grand Line collecting Devil Fruits from other islands to bring them back for research. During that time he cause problems for the World Government and was given a high bounty. After several years, he settled down to work as a caretaker on the island. He shares many traits with other people bearing the initial D. He is fun loving, seemingly simple minded, competitive, and seemingly fearless. However, he is also clumsy. When he fails at doing something (whether it is winning a fight or keeping a secret), he usually states that his failure was unavoidable. Since he accepts defeat so easily, he is a source of embarrassment for his children. He talks with an Australian accent and constantly uses Australian slang. He also has a unique laugh which he starts with an "Ah" sound (i.e. Ah ha ha ha). He ate the _Kuma Kuma no Mi: Model Koala_, a Zoan type devil fruit that allows the user to change into a giant koala at will. When in half-form, this Devil's Fruit increases Erwin's strength tenfold. Erwin fights with his fists like a boxer and is believed to be the strongest man on Hammer Island. His three children inherited his abnormal strength.

_**Diega**_: Diega is the Head Scientist of Hammer Island's research facility. She is very serious about her job and does everything in her power to prevent a single mistake from occurring during experiments. Her sole interests lie in the Devil Fruits and she is very unwilling to share anything discovered with outsiders. Since Kagura left, she and Rumune were left in charge of governing the island. She can constantly be seen hitting Rumune if he is falling asleep. She has a tendency to speak very loud. When ever she creates a new experiment to increase Devil Fruit power, she chases after Erwin to use him as a test subject. She wears roller blades no matter where she does and dresses in yoga pants and sports bras beneath her lab coat. She ate the Magna Magna no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to control metal via magnetic forces.

_**Tou-san**_: This is an honorific in Japanese that means father.

_**Veda D. Kagura**_: One of Erwin's daughters and the current Orchard Keeper of Hammer Island. She is not only the youngest person on the island on becoming the Orchard Keeper, but to have eaten a Devil Fruit (the Kanga Kanga no Mi, to be precise). She has issues with perverts since her (over-sized) rack seems to attract them. While she can respect other's theories in research, she doesn't hold too high of an opinion on the Marine Scientist Vengapunk. For more information, please go to CrazyFishie's DeviantArt page.

_**Orchard Keeper**_: The head of Hammer Island. This is the person who also oversees any research of Devil Fruit and keeps the island safe.

_**Ganguro**_: Ganguro is an alternative fashion trend among young Japanese women which peaked in popularity around the year 2000, but remains evident today. The Shibuya and Ikebukuro districts of Tokyo are the center of _Ganguro_ fashion. Ganguro appeared as a new fashion style in Japan in the early 1990s and is prevalent mostly among teenage girls and girls in their early 20's to this date. In _Ganguro_ fashion, a deep tan is combined with hair dyed in shades of orange to blonde, or a silver gray known as "high bleached". Black ink is used as eyeliner and white concealer is used as lipstick and eye-shadow. False eyelashes, plastic facial gems, and pearl powder are often added to this. Platform shoes and brightly-colored outfits complete the _Ganguro_ look. Also typical of _Ganguro_ fashion are tie-dyed sarongs, miniskirts, and lots of bracelets, rings, and necklaces. Some old styles used face stickers, but those are generally out of date. Some Ganguro use diamond stickers in the corners or underneath of the eye. So when Shidyk sees Kagura for the first time, he believes she's following this trend (though badly).

_**Kira**_: A Japanese sound effect for twinkling. In this case, when Nick said that stars came from the floor he meant that he was seeing stars.

_**Shidyk D. Karasu**_: Shidyk's father, who is also know as Veda D. Karasu. Karasu is Erwin's big brother.

_**And already the first chapter has some interesting plot twists! Shidyk's dad was from Hammer Island!? Who would've guessed? (I'm joking). Anyway, this chapter was a bit rough, but fun to do nevertheless. Most of the characters that appeared on this chapter (the Veda family, Kibo, and the mentioned Diega) all belong to CrazyFishie. Kairi and her crew belong to kilnorc. **_

_**Oh and before you guys kill me, I will reveal more about Karasu on the next chapter. Promise.**_

**  
**_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Father of the Shade

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

_**Bold and Italic**_ - Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ - Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 2: Revelation! The Father of the Shade!_

**  
****_Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being October 27_****_th_****_: _**_**  
For an island to exist within the Florian Triangle with Devil Fruits nearly everywhere… I didn't think it was possible for something like this to exist. What shocked me the most though, I think, was the fact that I still had a blood family. I always thought that I was alone and never imagined that there were people who were REALLY related to me in any way. My old man…he never told me, mom, or sis anything about him other than the fact that he was from far away. I always wondered about him**_**_..._****  
**

Everyone in the room stood quiet at the words that had come from Veda D. Erwin. Shidyk himself was in a bit of a shock as to the revelation of his father's name and the fact that he had family. A real family who shared his blood and who were still alive…this was beyond impossible to him.

Shidyk shook his head and asked, "So you're saying…that I'm related to this Ganguro?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A GANGURO!?" Kagura shouted as she tried to kick him again, this time however her kick was blocked by the back of Shidyk's arm at the last second.

"What? You're not a Ganguro?" Shidyk asked casually, the others wondering how he could be so calm despite the fact that he had been attacked.

"Hell no!" Kagura shouted as she quickly retracted her leg, before spinning and delivering a sweeping kick, "_**Roo Break Swipe**_!"

The assassin had his legs soon taken from under him by the kick, but before Kagura thought she won, his hand shot out and he caught himself before falling. Shidyk chuckled as his eyes turned to her, "You got some real skill there, I can tell…but it's not like I'm going to let you get away with that!"

Shidyk soon swung himself in a round manner with his right hand coiled into a fist that was aimed at the blonde's torso. Kagura jumped back to avoid only to notice that Shidyk swung even more and launched himself at her. Kagura gave a growl as she shot her leg forward as Shidyk swung another punch. Both strikes met and everyone was shocked when the force of the strike rattled the windows and the room. Both the assassin and the Orchard Keeper grinned at each other in the deadlock.

Kagura grinned, "I see…you used your momentum to add to the speed and power of the punch…"

"And you shifted your weight so that the kick would meet it with equal speed and force…" Shidyk finished for her before laughing, "Ze he he he he! You're just as good as I thought, _**Katai-ra**_!"

"K-k-Katai-ra!?" she asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Well you used your legs and they were pretty hard," Shidyk answered with a shrug.

Erwin, Tomo, and Hiro couldn't help but laugh at the nickname Shidyk had just given Kagura, who looked ticked as she shouted, "At least I don't look like I have snow on my head, you stupid _**Yukidaruma**_!"

Now Shidyk looked ticked as he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL YOU CALLED ME, YOU GANGURO!?"

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU SNOW TOPPED BAKA!!" Kagura shouted back as both soon began to pull at each others' cheeks.

Nick and Kibo sweat-dropped as they watched their boss and the blonde go at it for a while. Nick looked at the Fishman, "Think we should stop them?"

Kibo shook his head, "You want to get into a fight with two people of the same strength?"

Nick looked thoughtful before he shook slightly, "Nma…good point…"

Erwin, in the meantime, laughed at the grey haired man and the blonde as they let go of each others' cheeks and massaged them, "Ah ha ha ha ha! That reminds me a lot of Karasu when he and I were young!"

Shidyk looked to the silver-haired man and sighed, "Oi, old man-"

"DON'T CALL ME OLD!!" Erwin shouted as Shidyk ducked and avoided his fist.

"Listen, could you just tell me about my old man?" Shidyk asked hurriedly knowing that Erwin would try and hit him again if he didn't ask quickly.

Erwin blinked in surprise, "Why?"

Shidyk shrugged, "He never told me, my mom, and sis _anything_ about him. All he ever said was that he was from far away."

Erwin sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "Doesn't surprise me, really…he probably didn't want you blabbering about Hammer Island…"

Shidyk looked disgruntled, "Listen, are you or are you not going to tell me about my old man?"

Erwin looked thoughtful before he shrugged, "I suppose you do have a right since you're his son and my nephew…Alright, I'll tell you what I do remember about him."

Hiro rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Can't be much with your mind…"

Erwin gave him a glare before he cleared his throat, "Alright…let's see. Well for starters, I guess I can tell you what it was like growing up with him…"

_Flashback (Forty years ago)…_

"Oi! Give me back my glasses!" a younger version of Erwin shouted as a group of older boys taunted the near blind boy with his glasses.

"Yeah, right!" the leader of the boys shouted, "Come on, you big teddy bear, show us what you can do!"

The other boys laughed at the taunting as they watched Erwin try again and again to reclaim his glasses from the leader. Soon the leader began to grow bored of taunting Erwin this way and grinned as he pointed his hand, "I'm bored with you, so I'll just give you a taste of my Devil Fru-"

"_**Heavy Time**_!"

Suddenly the boy fell down all the way into the earth as the others jumped and looked at who it was that had made their boss fall. The boy that was now getting the glasses had no shirt on but despite that, the rest could tell he wasn't weak. He wore a pair of black slacks and boots and to their surprise had a very serious face despite being a kid. His dark gray hair was cut short, and at the moment, he was dragging what everyone could tell was a giant koala.

The kid sighed as he took the glasses from the leader of the boys and muttered, "Every time I leave you alone, you always get into trouble, Erwin…"

Erwin's head snapped in attention as he squinted, "Is that you, Karasu-Nii-san?

Karasu soon gave Erwin his glasses, and after putting them on, kicked him on the head as he shouted, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALWAYS MAKING ME RESCUE YOU!?"

"OW!!" Erwin shouted before punching, "SHUT UP!! I COULD'VE KICKED THEIR ASSES IF THEY DIDN'T TAKE MY GLASSES!!"

"D-damn you!"

Both Veda stopped for a moment as they looked to see the leader of the boy slowly get up, "What kind of Devil Fruit was that!?"

"Hmm? It's called the _**Tadai Tadai no Mi**_," Karasu answered, "It makes anything I touch heavy for a little while," he then looked at Erwin, "So who are these guys? Are they from school?"

Erwin shrugged, "No idea. They just came out while we were chasing that giant koala and started to pick a fight," Erwin soon gave a booming laugh that shouldn't fit a child as he pointed at one of them, "That guy got his ass handed to him in about ten seconds before they took my glasses."

Karasu blinked before he laughed, "_**Sle he he he he he**_! Really? Well, I guess I won't kick your ass when we get home for making the Veda family look weak then!"

The elder boys just watched as the younger boys began to punch, or in Karasu's case, kick one another in fun. The leader soon began to get mad before he shouted, "DON'T YOU TWO BRATS LOOK DOWN ON US!!"

Ten minutes later, however, the entire group of boys were beaten and bruised as Karasu and Erwin were scratching the belly of the koala that Karasu had dragged back with him.

As Karasu stopped for a moment, he gave a yawn, "You think that everyone would've heard of us being this strong."

Erwin chuckled as the koala got up and he climbed on its back, "Yeah, well, it's not like the Veda's are a real big family or something, Karasu."

Karasu soon got on the koala as well and both were soon given a small ride as the koala began to walk towards the forest, "Yeah, but isn't it boring?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, we can't even say proudly "I am a Veda" or something like that," the elder boy said as he laid his head on top of the koala's head.

"Nii-san…what's gotten into you?" Erwin asked.

"Hmm?"

Erwin now looked somewhat worried, "I mean, ever since you ate your Devil Fruit, you've been wanting to make yourself known to everybody…so why are you wanting that?"

Karasu looked thoughtful before grin, "Because I want to be the greatest man in the world."

"Eh?"

Karasu now looked annoyed, "I said I want to be the greatest man in the world! I want people to see me and say that there goes the greatest guy in the world! That's my dream!"

Erwin looked completely dumbstruck at the comment before he then asked, "The greatest man in the world…? How do you become that?"

Karasu blinked before he shrugged, "I don't know. I just want to be called the greatest. I don't really care what title they give me as long as they put greatest in it."

Erwin looked at his elder brother before he shrugged and decided to drop it.

_End of Flashback…_

"He always said that was his dream," Erwin laughed, "Even when we became _**Gatherers**_, he said that he would still become the world's greatest man."

Nick blinked in confusion, "Nma…What the heck is a Gatherer?"

"They're men and women who gather either Devil Fruits or information regarding Devil Fruits," Kagura explained, "They usually team up with scientists in order to gain all of the information regarding any Devil Fruit that they come in contact with."

"So basically," Shidyk thought out loud, "They're your link to the outside world too, right?"

Hiro blinked impressed, "Yeah, that's how it works out. Gatherers usually gain information and bounties depending on what they do on the outside world."

Erwin chuckled, "Yeah, I remember the day right after we were made Gatherers…He went to the South Blue with a few older scientist while I got a kid called Hoko and a few ankle biters," he shook his head in mirth, "He always had the better luck."

That was when Shidyk, Kibo, and Nick noticed that Kagura flinched at the word "Hoko." Shidyk soon turned to Erwin and stated, "Sorry to break this to you, but my dad wasn't a Gatherer or scientist. He was a miner."

Erwin blinked before he laughed, "Ah ha ha ha ha! He became a miner!? Karasu actually became a miner!?"

Shidyk was slightly taken aback, "Erm…yeah…he was a miner and so was I before becoming an assassin."

Erwin continued to laugh as Kibo asked Tomo, "Why did Kagura flinch like that?"

"Hoko was…or rather _is_ a very special person to Kagura-nee-chan," Tomo whispered back as Kagura kicked Erwin into silence, "She really doesn't like to talk about him."

Kibo gave a nod as Shidyk soon asked him, "So you were going to say something about my old man and you being Gatherers or something?"

"Ah, right," Erwin answered as he massaged his head, "It was around the time we were in our early twenties, I think…"

_Flashback (Thirty Years),_

Erwin sighed as he tapped his feet impatiently, waiting for his brother outside the Gatherer's Headquarters in order to know which scientists they would be paired with for their first mission. He had gotten up early that morning and tried to wake up his brother, only for Karasu to tell him that he would meet him in a bit. It was now about half an hour later and Karasu had yet to show up.

"Where the hell is he!?" Erwin growled out loud, "He says he's coming and then I'm waiting for him for half an hour!"

"Jeesh…You always did get worked up over nothing, Erwin…" a voice muttered from behind, making him jump when he realized that the voice belonged to Karasu.

"How the hell did you-!?" Erwin stammered out.

"I told you I would meet you here," Karasu answered lazily.

Erwin, however, became angry, "How did you get here before me!?"

Karasu shrugged, "I took a shortcut."

Erwin was about to say something when a chuckle interrupted the pair, "I see that you are both here now."

Both turned to see a young man with blondish hair and a slightly thick mustache of the same color. He was dressed in a simple green sweater and black pants and shoes. He had the look of a man who was very intelligent, but also very kind.

"Good morning, Gatherer Erwin and Karasu," the man greeted them politely, "I'm glad that you both arrived…although I was hoping you be here half an hour ago."

"It's his fault!" Erwin replied quickly as he punched Karasu, "This baka of a brother here told me he would catch up and uses a shortcut without me knowing it!"

Karasu massaged his head before he touched Erwin, "_Heavy Time_."

"Agh!" Erwin yelled as he promptly fell to the ground and groaned as he tried to get back up.

The man laughed, "I see you two are as friendly as ever as well."

Karasu yawned, "Haimon-sama, could you please tell us what our missions are? I want to get going so I can sleep in the boat."

"Damn it, Karasu!" Erwin shouted as he continued to struggle, "Can't you be more polite!? He's the Orchard Keeper, for God's sake!"

Haimon, on the other hand, laughed a little as he waved a hand casually, "That's alright Erwin, I'm not offended," he cleared his throat as he looked at Karasu, "But I would like it if you could let your brother off of the ground. I don't really want to talk to Erwin when he's like that…"

Karasu yawned again before he snapped his fingers and Erwin got back up. After a moment where the brothers slugged each other in the arm, Haimon gave them their missions, "Erwin, I want you to go to West Blue, there were a few reports of an unique Devil Fruit there that I want to learn about," he turned to Karasu, "And Karasu, I want you to go to South Blue. One of the older scientists mentioned a strange Devil Fruit user in a place called Litho."

Both brothers nodded before Haimon shook each of their hands and wished them good luck.

_End of Flashback…_

"That was the last time I ever saw Karasu," Erwin stated as he leaned back on the wall, "When he reported in, the very first thing he told us was he wasn't coming back."

"Why not?" Shidyk asked, "I thought this was his home."

Erwin snorted, "Apparently, he found some woman on that island and fell in love with her. He called and said he wasn't going to come back."

Everyone could see that Erwin was pissed off at that right when Hiro asked, "So what?"

"So what!?" Erwin shouted, "So he could've given away secrets to our home! He could've done so many damn things wrong! And to top it off, he just said in that damn casual voice of his as though it was nothing!"

Shidyk shook his head, "Anyway…was that really the last time you heard of him?"

Erwin looked at Shidyk before he grinned, "Oh you figure that out?"

Kagura looked confused, "What?"

Shidyk rolled his eyes, "It's simple, Katai-ra, if it _really_ was the last time he heard from him, he wouldn't know who I was."

Erwin laughed again somewhat sheepishly, "You got me, he did give me one more call."

Tomo, Kagura, and Hiro sighed in embarrassment as they muttered, "It figures…"

As Erwin was about to say something else, Shidyk, Kibo, and Nick jumped as they watched a person come right through the wall. The person that came through the wall was quite transparent, almost ghostly in appearance. It was hard to tell whether this person was a man or a woman due to the purple kimono he or she was wearing. A blue band held the person's long white hair back. The person's pink eyes were half closed and it looked very sleepy. The strangest thing about this person was that it was transparent and hovering about a foot off the ground.

Though at the moment, although sleepy, the person was alarmed, "Kagura-sama! It's terrible! We have," the person yawned a moment before continuing, "an emergency!"

Kagura stood up and patted the ghost-like being, "Slow down, _**Rumune**_, what's wrong?"

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a woman in a pair of yoga pants, sports bra, lab coat, and roller blades looking almost as alarmed as Rumune.

Tomo went to her immediately, "Diega-san, what's wrong?"

Diega caught her breath quickly, "Marines! Two of them have appeared in Hammer Island!"

The residents of the island became pale at the news, as Shidyk got up and asked, "Could you recognize them?"

Diega and Rumune looked at Shidyk as Diega asked, "Who are you?"

"Later," Kagura interrupted her, "Listen, he's right: could either of you recognize them?"

"I believe," Rumune answered, "one of them is Jack Merrian, the Vice-Admiral who controls the Marines' Special Forces."

Shidyk sighed as he muttered, "I should've guessed he would come after me the moment he heard about New Lobby…"

Diega quickly interrupted, "But he's the lesser of the two problems!"

Everyone blinked as Erwin cocked his head to the side, "The lesser problem? "Hundred Man" Merrian?"

The scientist looked completely panicked as she murmured, "It's the other one that's the real problem! She's an Admiral!"

Shidyk's eyes widen for a second as he grinned, "Did you say "she" and "Admiral"…?"

Nick and Kibo looked at Shidyk as Kibo asked, "You know her?"

"By reputation," the assassin answered as he walked over to the window, "I got a big list on who I have to hunt down and kill for my line of work, and she's one of the top ten…she's called Admiral Gintori and before that she was a pirate known as the "Island Sinker" with a bounty of 550 million Belli."

Nick gaped a little, "Nma! That Admiral lady is that strong!?"

Suddenly Diega gave a yelp before the trio watched her run out of the office at top speeds. Shidyk sighed as he picked his ear, "That idiot…she'll get killed before she knows what hit her."

Erwin soon looked at Diega and Rumune, "Get everyone to a safe place; I'll get the Gatherers' and anyone that can fight!"

"Don't bother."

Everyone looked at Shidyk as Hiro yelled, "But we have to secure-!"

"I said don't bother!" Shidyk shouted, making everyone jump at the sudden change of tone in his voice. After a moment, Shidyk gave a grin as he stated, "That woman…she's my target. You guys don't worry about her…after all; she'll be dead ten times over before she even knows it."

Nick soon grabbed his sword, "We'll help you out too, senpai!"

Shidyk raised a hand, "Thanks, but this is my job. You three stay here and make sure that everyone stays safe."

Before anything else could be said, Shidyk soon became a shadow and melted into the floor before rushing off after Kagura with a single thought in his mind.

_Gintori…I will see you dead for destroying my home!!_

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

**_NEXT TIME ON LEGACY OF THE ASSASSIN: PROPHECY!!_**

Kagura: Damn it! I can't let them get close to any of the cities!

Merrian: I would be careful, Gintori, Shidyk D. Shade isn't someone to fool around with.

Gintori: Well, well…I finally found you, "Shadow Fist."

Shidyk: I'm not…going to…die!!

Gintori: What is this!?

**_NEXT TIME: THE DREADED ISLAND SINKER! SHADOWS VERSUS EARTH!!_**

_**Roo Break Swipe**_: A low kick in which Kagura knocks the opponent's legs out from under them.

_**Katai-ra**_: A nickname Shidyk gives to Kagura. The word "Katai" is Japanese for something that is hard or stubborn and the lower limbs or legs. So basically, Shidyk is joking around a little calling Kagura a stubborn person and saying she's got a hard kick.

_**Yukidaruma**_: A nickname Kagura gives to Shidyk. The word "Yukidaruma" is Japanese for snowman and Kagura is basically calling Shidyk this due to his hair.

_**Heavy Time**_: Karasu touches someone with his hands and makes them extremely heavy. The effect will wear off after a few minutes or if Karasu wishes so.

_**Tadai Tadai no Mi**_: A Paramecia Devil Fruit that allows the user to make anything they touch several times heavier than before.

_**Sle he he he he he**_: Karasu's unique laugh.

_**Gatherers**_: These are group of men and women from Hammer Island that team up with scientist and search for Devil Fruits and information regarding the Fruits. They are also the link between Hammer Island and the outside world.

_**Rumune**_: Rumune is the Head Caretaker of the Orchard House. While he is very good at his job and the House is always in prime condition for the trees, his interests do not lie in the fruits. He is very interested in one of the greatest mysteries of the world: The Will of D. He received his bounty because of how he would wander from island to island in search of poneglyphs, which he can read fluently. He is interested in them because he believes they hold some secret to The Will of D. He has a tendency to yawn a lot while talking and will even fall asleep. Due to his feminine appearance and voice, he is often mistaken for a woman. He only corrects the person if they go to far in their assumption (i.e. Won't stop flirting with him). however, he is a proud okama (male transvestite). His name is based off the word nemuru, which means sleep. He is believed to be the island's oldest resident. He ate the Yurei Yurei no Mi, a paramecia type devil fruit that gives the consumer ghost-like qualities. As a result he is no longer harmed by most physical attacks and can walk through physical objects. The fruit tends to make the consumer nocturnal as a side effect and is one of the five that allows flying.

_**And here is the second chapter! Not much, I know but I couldn't really come up with anything else except this. Besides the next one is going to have a lot more action than this one, I promise.**_

**  
**_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Dreaded Island Sinker!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback

**_Bold and Italic_ **- Terms that will be explained

**_Bold, Italic, and Underline_ **- Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 3: The Dreaded Island Sinker! Shadow versus Earth!_

**  
****_Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being October 27_****_th_****_: _**_**  
Admiral Gintori…she's not only the youngest to ever obtain the title of Admiral, but she was at one time, one of the most dreaded pirates in the four Blues. With a bounty of 550 million Belli and an alias of "Island Sinker" not a lot of people dare to challenge her. The strangest thing is that she disappeared one day and then returned as a member of the Marines. There are some rumors about a place that changed her completely. To be honest, I really don't care. All I care about is killing her for destroying my home**_**_..._****  
**

Kagura raced through the jungle in her kangaroo form, hurrying to the only place that she knew any person would head towards if they had entered Hammer Island. The words of her so-called cousin resounding in her head about the Admiral that had gotten into her island.

_She's called Admiral Gintori and before that she was a pirate known as the "Island Sinker" with a bounty of 550 million Belli…_

_Damn it!_ she thought as she past several trees, _I can't let her near any of the cities! _

She soon jumped over a fallen log before returning to her human form as she spotted two people ahead of her. One of them was a tall fellow in a brown suit and pants combo with a black cowboy hat and a naval coat on his shoulders. She knew him from having avoided his two subordinates, Captain Uotani and Sergeant-Major Dalu, over the years. It seemed that the usually merry "Hundred Man" Merrian seemed annoyed, which was surprising to Kagura as very little really annoyed the man to her knowledge.

The woman right beside him was in her early thirties who had a knock out figure. She wore only a white tank top and a long white coat with a matching pair of shorts. On her cheek, a large scar sat from an unknown enemy and her hair was done to make it look like a swan. Around her neck was a Golden Den Den Mushi, one used only for the Buster Call when all other options were found useless or obsolete.

"That must be that Admiral Gintori the Yukidaruma talked about…" she murmured as she slowly lowered her body and got ready to spring out and kick at the woman, "I don't care how strong she is, I'll protect my home no matter what…"

"_**Roo Bullet**_!"

Kagura soon launched herself like a rocket at the Marines, performing a flying kick at the woman…only for her to pass through said woman like she wasn't there! As Kagura righted herself, she could hear the Admiral asked Merrian, "Who is that, Merrian?"

Merrian looked thoughtful for a moment before he snapped his fingers, "Ah, that's right! She's a criminal Captain Uotani and Sergeant-Major Dalu have had trouble with for some time now!" he smiled at Kagura pleasantly, "You really are like your old man, Veda D. Kagura."

Kagura, on the other hand, took a stance as she shouted angrily, "What the hell are you two doing on this island!? There's no way that you could've known about this place!"

Gintori chuckled as she pointed at Merrian, "You should be blaming him, sweetheart. After all, he is the one that lead me to your quaint little island."

Kagura looked at Merrian, who sighed as he answered, "I apologize Kagura, the World Government wants Justice against "Shadow Fist" and I intend to deliver it."

"There's no way," Kagura growled as she ran towards the pair, "That I'll let you any further in!"

Suddenly Kagura felt something below her give in and she suddenly fell before she stopped with only her head appearing above the ground. Gintori smiled at her from where she was standing, "Why don't you stay there for a while, sweetheart? That way you can watch the destruction of your precious home."

Kagura soon began to struggle as she yelled, "YOU DAMN BITCH!! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!! I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT YOU HEAR ME!?"

Gintori sighed as she motioned Merrian to follow her, "Let's go, we have business to attend to."

As Merrian nodded, Gintori turned around only to sense something and she quickly jumped to the side as a large wolf or something like that appeared from the forest, trying to eat her as it rushed by. The creature turned around and tried again, only for a wall of earth to spring before it.

The creature and the wall both disappeared in a small explosion of dirt and what Gintori could call shadows as she had never seen the black substance the wolf-thing had been made. A laugh soon erupted from what seemed everywhere, creating an eerie air as the laughter became a little louder by the moment. Soon Gintori and Merrian turned to where Kagura was currently stuck to see Shidyk coming from the ground from being a shadow.

The assassin looked at Kagura, "I see that you're way above your head at the moment, Katai-ra."

"Shut up and get me out of here!" Kagura yelled back, "I'm going to kick her ass!"

Shidyk soon bent down and petted her, "Relax a little…She's going to wish she never set foot on this island real soon."

Kagura was surprised at this comment as Shidyk stood up and grinned at Gintori before saying, "Admiral Gintori…I've been looking forward to this fight for a very long time…"

"Is that so, babe?" Gintori retorted.

Merrian looked at Gintori, "I would be careful, Gintori, Shidyk D. Shade isn't someone to fool around with."

Gintori snorted as she looked at Merrian, "I don't need your frail warnings, Merrian. I can handle this man without any help."

Merrian shrugged as he backed up, "Your funeral."

Shidyk soon began to stretch himself as he asked the Admiral, "So you really think you can take me down without Merrian's help?"

Gintori smiled somewhat arrogantly as she proclaimed, "I'm an Admiral of the Marines; there is no one I can't capture."

Shidyk soon smiled as he showed Gintori a Golden Den Den Mushi, "Well, I'll hold onto this for our fight."

Gintori's hand flew to around her neck as her eyes widen, "When-!?"

That was when shadows appeared from Shidyk's hand and the golden device was suddenly crushed as the shadows shrank with intense force. Shidyk soon revealed a small golden ball, the remnants of the Golden Den Den Mushi, before stuffing it in his pocket, "I'm not going to let you do to this island what you did to mine. This fight is a straight out one-on-one, got it?"

Gintori's eye twitch slightly before a malicious grin appeared in her face, "So that's how you want it, babe?" she raised her foot slightly before shouting, "Then let's play…!"

"_**Yama**_!"

As Gintori brought her foot down, Shidyk raised one of his hands and shadows appeared around Kagura's head. The blonde was soon expulsed from the ground as the assassin jumped towards her, grabbed the neck of her shirt, and threw her at Merrian.

"Merrian! Catch!" Shidyk shouted.

Merrian shook his head as he caught Kagura with ease and muttered; "Really now…he has no respect for women."

Kagura soon tried to kick Merrian, "Let go, you bastard!"

To her surprise, Merrian set her down gently and turned his attention to Gintori and Shidyk, who was now racing up the mountain at top speed in order to get to the Admiral at the top. Merrian looked solemn as he spoke aloud, "This will be an interesting fight, I suggest you watch, Veda D. Kagura."

Kagura eyed the Vice-Admiral for a moment, before turning towards the mountain and hoping that Shidyk would not break his promise after hearing an explosion go off.

* * *

Shidyk panted as he ran up the mountain at top speed, remembering everything he could about Gintori.

_Okay…let's see…she's an Admiral, and the youngest one at that, and she's got a Devil Fruit that lets her control the earth. Not only that, but she used to be a pirate with a bounty bigger than mine. To top it off, she's the one that caused my home to be destroyed._

"She's dead then," he murmured aloud, grinning at the coming battle.

"_**Estalagmita**_!"

Shidyk then saw giant spikes rising from the floor and cursed as he jumped in the air and avoided them. As he landed on top of one of the spikes, he saw a second wave of the spikes coming towards him at an even greater speed.

"Alright," the assassin muttered as one of his fists became black and took the shape of a bird's head, "Guess I better get off her territory…"

"_**Manipulation of la Ombra: Simurgh**_!"

As Shidyk punched the air between him and the incoming spikes, a large black shadow erupted from his fist to reveal a giant shadow-like bird with wings outstretched. The bird destroyed the spikes with relative ease and then turned in the air, wheeling around so now that it was behind Shidyk. The grey-haired man jumped in the air at the last moment and landed on top of the bird shadow where it rose into the air and both jetted upwards, towards Gintori.

As both rose higher, the spikes from the mountain began to grow even higher, trying to skewer both. Shidyk motioned the shadow bird to dodge the spikes instead of going through them as he wanted to keep the Admiral in his sight while they flew towards her at the top. Soon Shidyk saw Gintori at the top and he noticed that the earth around her was beginning to shift.

"Not bad, babe!" Gintori shouted as Shidyk neared the Admiral, "You are actually putting up a fight!"

Shidyk didn't answer but made his "bird" fly faster as the earth around Gintori turned into a pair of machine gun-like turrets aimed at him. Gintori soon raised a hand and then lowered quickly.

"_**Tochi Machine Gan**_!"

Shidyk, however, raised a small portion of the "bird's" neck upward until it looked like a cape and the bullets directed at him bounced off of it without harming him. As the shield went down, Shidyk shot forward at the Admiral and landed a powerful corkscrew punch, only for Gintori to crumble into dust.

"Tsk," Shidyk grumbled, "She's good at running away, I'll give her that much."

That was when Shidyk heard a deep rumbling come from the mountain itself and swore under his breath and shifted into a shadow. As Shidyk jumped off the peak, he could swear he heard Gintori's voice cry out, "_**Kakkazan**_!" and Shidyk watched as the entire peak blew off in a small storm of flames and dirt.

* * *

Gintori watched from the base of the mountain, a slight grin on her face, as she contemplated the destruction that was wrecking havoc at the mountain's peak.

"It's too bad," she thought aloud, "He actually seemed interesting for a moment."

As she turned away from the volcano, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye and quickly sidestepped as a long black object shot out of the trees beside her. Although she had dodged it in time, she saw a large scratch on her body right where the blade had passed through.

What surprised her was that the scratch was bleeding.

_Incredible! He was able to not only get here quickly, but he waited until I was distracted to strike me. _

Shidyk soon came from the tree line and gave an annoyed sigh as his arm returned from a long, black aura-covered blade to his normal right arm, "You know how to dodge, that's for sure."

Gintori smiled, "You really are entertaining, babe. You were able to get through my _**Inukshuk**_ and you drew blood no less."

Shidyk scoffed, "Please, don't patronize me. I hate people who try and make an effort to sound like they are both praising me and ridiculing me."

Gintori sneered, "Then let's resume from where we stopped, shall we…?"

Shidyk then noticed that she had her feet raised and swore as he ran towards her, his fist turning dark as he prepared to strike. As he neared her, the Admiral slammed her feet down hard, causing a crack to appear between them both.

"_**Barranca**_!"

"_Puño de Ombra_!"

Shidyk soon began to fall as his fist missed Gintori's face by a few millimeters, as he retracted his arm; the assassin began to turn himself into shadows as he prepared to shoot himself upward.

Gintori smiled as she raised her foot again and then slammed it on one of the sides of the canyon she had made.

"_**Crush**_!"

The walls of the canyon soon compounded together, leaving no trace of the canyon or Shidyk.

"My goodness," Gintori muttered as she began to leave again, "I have to be careful, I almost thought I was losing my to-"

"_**Espiritu Tempesta**_!"

Gintori turned around to see a huge column of whirling shadows rise into the air from the ground where she remembered the assassin had been. A few seconds later, Shidyk appeared with dirt covering his shoulders and staining his gray hair.

He shook his head a bit before spitting to the side and shouting, "Ugh! You really are a bitch, you know that? I just took a shower this morning and you just messed up my hair!"

One of Gintori's eyes twitched before she raised her hand, "I'm beginning to see why you are such a nuisance to the World Government…"

* * *

Kagura looked at the shadows and smoke that rose from behind the now quiet volcano and wondered what was going on. She and Vice-Admiral Merrian had been watching the destruction that both fighters were causing, and Kagura was worried that if this kept up, the entire island would become the battlefield.

"If I know Shidyk," Merrian stated thoughtfully, "He won't let this island be attacked. Killing innocent people isn't his style," he then adjusted his hat, "Unless they are Marines or Officials, then he shows no mercy."

Kagura turned to Merrian, "How do you know that for sure?"

Merrian looked at Kagura, "I have chased him for most of his career. I know more about him than most of the people in the World Government," to Kagura's surprise, he smiled as he sat down, "I wouldn't worry too much. He'll make sure that this is the only area with any damage."

Before Kagura could say anything else, a large explosion erupted that made her look back to the volcano which she saw was smoking not from the center but behind it, where likely her newfound cousin and the Admiral were now fighting.

* * *

Gintori panted heavily as Shidyk got out of the rubble that had been a cave she had made. Not only had she tried to impale him with stalagmites but she had made the cave like the maw of a beast by creating stalactites and causing the cave to collapse in itself. She had been able to become wet for a moment before she unleashed a mudslide and sand traps on the assassin but neither of the attacks had slowed the man down at all.

The Admiral was at this point beyond the limit of anger.

"Why won't you just die!?"

Shidyk grinned as he panted, although he had been taken by surprise by a few of her attacks, they were all Logia style attacks and he had been able to come out of them with some ease. The fight it seemed was in his favor as the Admiral didn't have either the same strength or stamina that he did.

"Ze he he he…is that it?" Shidyk asked, "I thought you were an Admiral of the Marines, not a weak witch with no power."

Gintori's face became livid at the taunting and she rushed Shidyk, "You damned assassin! I'll kill you now…!"

Shidyk changed his fists into darkness as he prepare to strike and let fly at the Admiral woman yet again, only for Gintori disappear into the ground before the "shadow-punch" made any contact. Shidyk retracted his "arm" and looked around trying to figure out where Gintori could be hiding.

That was when he felt something on his leg and cursed as Gintori appeared from right under him.

"_**Kaseki**_!!"

Shidyk felt his body begin to clam up as stone wrapped around it before he was completely covered, his face now stuck in an expression of cursing.

Gintori soon emerged from the ground, a smile upon her face before she began to laugh at the statue, "You really thought I was going to fight fair, babe!? I'll tell you something right now about this little trick of mine: you only have about a minute before you die from suffocation and become a true fossil!" she smiled again, her complexion returning back somewhat, "Maybe I'll keep you in the office as a trophy."

That was when Gintori noticed something odd about the statue's shadow, it was somewhat disproportionate and it seemed to be…

"_**Tempesta de Fantasma**_!"

Gintori cried as she was punched by several "fists" that had erupted from the shadow and jumped back about fifteen feet away from the statue of the assassin and the rising shadow. She looked at the shadow before her eyes narrowed in anger when she registered who it was that had punched her.

"HOW!?" she shouted, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE SURVIVED THAT!?"

Shidyk shrugged as he picked his ear with his pinky finger, "You seem surprised that I have a high reaction time."

"Reaction time!?" she repeated in confusion.

Shidyk gave a nod, "From eye to brain, from brain to muscle, the time it takes for an impulse to travel…in other words, "from sight to action," my reaction time is 0.3 seconds," he grinned shark-like at Gintori, "That's faster than any human can possibly get."

"You mean…in that instant…" Gintori whispered, her anger strangling her throat as the emotion began to eat her up, "You mean to tell _me_…that you were able to escape in the nick of time because you reacted!?"

Shidyk gave a simple shrug before he raised one of his hands at Gintori, "Pretty much. Now let's see if you are just as fast…"

Gintori watched Shidyk snapped his fingers before she cried out in pain as several small explosions rigged her body and she was enveloped in a small tornado of shadows. When the tornado subsided, Gintori emerged breathing hard not from the damage but how much anger she had been enveloped in.

"You damn bastard…!" she cried out as she slowly rose up, "You damn, ugly bastard…! I don't care what I have to do anymore!" she looked up at the assassin as she shouted to the sky, "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Shidyk watched the earth begin to shake around Gintori, as if the anger of the Admiral was transferring into the very ground that she was standing on. Suddenly the earth exploded upwards and spiraled around Gintori as it continued to rise. Soon the earth began to form before the assassin into a monstrous upper body fitted more for a monster-like chimera than anything else.

Shidyk merely watched, unfazed by the sudden change that the Admiral had gone through before he spotted her face on the thing's forehead. Gintori looked down, a smile upon her face as she shouted, "This is the strongest attack I have and the reason I'm an Admiral! _**Master Form: Gaia**_!"

Shidyk picked his ear again as he asked, "So what's the big deal about this ugly thing? You going to make me look at it until I die of boredom or something?"

Gintori's face smirked, to Shidyk's surprise, as she answered, "Laugh while you can, babe, but in this form, you will soon learn despair!"

Shidyk watched the face disappeared and the creature raise an arm as Shidyk stopped picking his ear and turned his fist into dark shadows.

"I don't care what you say about yourself," he responded as his "arm" flared up, "I'll kick your ass all the way to hell…!"

"_Puño de Ombra_!"

Shidyk's "fist" and the creature's "hand" met in the middle, only for Shidyk's hand to stop and begin to be pushed back rapidly. The assassin, although somewhat stunned, jumped to the side just as the thing's hand crashed into the spot that he had been in. Shidyk looked at his hand as he realized that he had been out powered.

_Okay…I know my Devil Fruit reacts to my negative and positive emotions, so maybe I need to pump up some more of my anger…_

Shidyk let some of his pent up anger filled his body and he looked at the giant monstrosity before him, "Alright…no more mister nice assassin…"

"_Manipulation of la Ombra: Simurgh_!"

The bird-like shadow appeared once more from Shidyk's fist as he raced it and got on top of it just as the Gaia swiped at him. Shidyk looked at the thing as he made the shadow wheeled around away from the thing.

"There's gotta be a weak spot on that thing…" he mused, "But where…?"

"_Tochi Machine Gun_!"

Shidyk snapped out of his musings just as the chest and shoulders of the Gaia turned into machine gun-like turrets and fired at him. Shidyk motioned for his shadow bird to weave and dodge the now slightly larger bullets that were being fired. He soon motioned the shadow to rise higher into the air to avoid the arms and missiles of the giant thing. Shidyk's arms began to shift back into shadows as a new idea popped into his head.

"Alright," he muttered as he looked down at the Gaia, "That thing may be big, but the weakness has to be that woman…so this ought to be enough to draw her out…"

Shidyk soon raised his hands into the air, both now dark sabers, before he brought them down hard on the back of his ride.

"_**Bosque de Ombra**_!"

Suddenly the bird disappeared as several dark aura blades flew downward, with several more appearing as they branched out. Some of these "shadow-blades" became even thicker as they pierced the ground and Gaia with intense force. When the dust settled, Gaia and almost all of the field looked as though it had been covered by large, dark trees. Shidyk soon landed on top of one of the trees and looked at Gaia, who was unable to move at all thanks to the "shadow-blades" that covered nearly every part of it.

"That should be able to hold it for a while," the assassin murmured before cracked his neck and looked to the sky, "Still I better hurry. The weather may change at any mo-"

Suddenly a large eruption of earth toppled many of the "trees" that Shidyk had created and the assassin watched in surprise as the Gaia began to move again.

Shidyk whistled in some astonishment, "That's one tough nut to crack…"

Suddenly the Gaia turned in his direction, and raised one of its arms above it. Before it struck down before it, causing the ground to shake violently and making Shidyk jump off the "tree" that he was on. As the assassin landed on the ground, it was then covered by a large shadow, and this time, Shidyk's reaction time wasn't even helpful as a large spiked mace hit him dead on the back.

"_**Tochi Maza**_!"

As Shidyk tried to get up, another shadow appear above him. This time he called up a dome of shadows to slow the movement, but it held to no avail as a large lance made out of stone hit him while it was spinning.

"_**Tochi Taladro**_!"

Shidyk soon lay there, his blood pouring out and his vision blurry, as Gintori's face appeared on the stone and earth creature's body once more.

"I told you, you couldn't win, babe," the Admiral sneered at his face, "I am an Admiral, and you? You are some punk that thought he could win because you had a Logia Devil Fruit."

Shidyk didn't answer but spat on the woman's face in defiance. Gintori's eyes both widen in anger as she entered Gaia again and slammed one of the thing's arm down on Shidyk, burying him deep underground. When she lifted her arm, Gintori also made sure the earth would swallow the assassin and he would have no chance of escape.

"There…" she murmured, "That's one less irritation for the world."

* * *

Shidyk laid there, trap under tons of stone and trying his best to figure out a way out of this mess.

_It doesn't make sense! I beat that lightning bastard Eneru, I tangled with some Logia Devil Fruit users without a problem! I even went against Aokiji himself! So why…Why wasn't she hurt!?_

As he began to lose air, Shidyk's mind began to reel through past and present. His adventures were only going to be known to few and he would never be found. He had lost…and he had broken his promise to his cousin.

_Damn it…damn it all! _he swore, _I can't lose! I'm the World's Greatest Assassin! There is no one that can beat me! No one!_

_**Then why not do something about it?**_

Shidyk blinked, or tried to at least, and wondered if he had just heard a voice.

_**You did, and by the way, you can think to me. Talking would just make you look insane.**_

_And hearing voices in my head doesn't?_ the assassin thought.

_**Touché. But aside from this friendly chit-chat, didn't you say you weren't going to lose to the Admiral above you?**_

_If I could move, I be above ground kicking her ass!_

_**And yet, you are here, bleeding and unable to get free.**_

Shidyk was quiet for a moment, _You said something about doing something about it. What exactly __could__ I do?_

_**Oh that's simple: just call up your latent ability, Kumori.**_

_Erm…my name's Shidyk. Shidyk D. Shade, not Kumori._

Shidyk could've sworn that the voice sighed, _**I see you need some help on awakening then. Honestly, the Ono did better in making his Devil Fruit awakened and even the Ki is close to awakening by himself!**_

Shidyk frowned mentally, knowing he was being insulted, _Well excuse me for being retarded then…_

_**No helping that, I'm sure.**_

_If I ever find out who you are, I'm kicking your ass for that one._

Shidyk could've sworn that the voice chuckled, _**That's the spirit, Kumori. Now this might feel funny, but trust me, you'll love the results. **_

Shidyk then felt something on the back of his mind tingle, no, it was more like something was opening by itself. Something big.

_**Good luck, Kumori, and bring forth another age of dreams!**_

_**END OF CHAPTER 3**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

**_NEXT TIME ON LEGACY OF THE ASSASSIN: PROPHECY!!_**

Shidyk: Oi, Gintori! We're not done!

Gintori: Why won't you just die!?

Kagura: What is that!?

Merrian: Incredible…he's gotten even stronger…

Shidyk: Oi, Katai-ra! Let's go to the New World together!!

**_NEXT TIME: THE MYSTERY OF THE CRIMSON SHADOW! LET'S GO TO THE NEW WORLD!!_**

_**Roo Bullet**_: A kick in which Kagura flies at the opponent to deliver a strong kick. This attack can easily go through several marine ships.

_**Yama**_: Literately, "Mountain." Gintori either creates a mountain or incases her opponent inside one.

_**Estalagmita**_: Literately, "Stalagmite." Gintori causes massive sharp stalagmites to rise from the ground.

_**Manipulation of la Ombra- Simurgh**_: Shidyk turns his fist into a bird head, and after he launches it, it becomes a large bird of prey that is under his command. The Simurgh is the modern Persian name for a fabulous, benevolent, mythical flying creature.

_**Tochi Machine Gan**_: Literately, "Earth Machine Gun." Gintori changes one or both her forearms into a machine gun and shoots bullet sized stones at her opponent. She can also create turrets that are capable of firing by themselves.

_**Kakkazan**_: Literately, "Volcano." Gintori either creates a volcano or traps her opponent in one, letting it erupt and burn them to death.

**_Inukshuk_**: Similar to CP9's _**Tekkai**_, Gintori can harden her body to being as strong as stone to as strong as Sea Stone. She can also use other attacks while she remains in this state, making them more painful.

_**Barranca**_: Literately, "Canyon." Gintori creates a canyon.

_**Crush**_: Gintori causes the wall of a formation (usually a cave or a canyon) to close in rapidly on her opponent. This is usually used following _Barranca_.

_**Espiritu Tempesta**_: Literally, "Spirit Tempest." Shidyk collects all of the shadows within his range, and surrounds himself with them. He then creates a tornado with the collected shadows that decimates those near him when he attacks.

_**Kaseki**_: Literately, "Fossil." An instant death technique. Gintori touches someone and transforms him or her into a fossil. They can be saved if she reverses the process in time.

_**Tempesta de Fantasma**_: Literally, "Tempest of the Phantom." Shidyk combines both his _**Espiritu Tempesta**_ and his _**Puño de Fantasma**_ in order to create this attack. Instead of causing damage once the punches hit, Shidyk plants a small part of him on whatever was hit by this attack before causing it to explode into a powerful tornado.

_**Master Form- Gaia**_: Gintori uses her Tochi Tochi powers to create an indestructible monster made of dirt and stone. She hides within it and can move around freely. While in this form her attacks are fifty times more powerful. The only way to stop it is to hit Gintori.

_**Bosque de Ombra**_: Literally, "Forest of the Shade." While airborne, Shidyk performs a Spada de Ombra that spreads over an area and crisscrosses with each other, causing a wide range of slicing. Once the attack ends, the "swords" look like a giant forest because of how thick the "swords" are.

_**Tochi Maza**_: Literately, "Earth Mace." Gintori changes one or both her arms into large spiked maces and uses them to attack an opponent.

_**Tochi Taladro**_: Literately, "Earth Drill." Gintori turns her arm or arms into a stone drill and spins it rapidly as she stabs her opponent.

_**And here is the third chapter! The action is about to heat up again now that something has awakened in Shidyk! I thought about formatting my style similarly to kilnorc's since it was simple enough. Of course, my writing will still be unique, so no worries, kilnorc, I ain't copying you.**_

_**And another note, I will be updating monthly. I wish I wasn't but this way I won't break any expectations and so that everyone knows I will be working on Prophecy. **_

_**Cheers everyone!**_

**  
**_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	5. Chapter 4: Mystery of the Crimson Shadow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback

**Bold** – New Character Introduced

_**Bold and Italic**_ - Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ - Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 4: The Mystery of the Crimson Shadow! Let's go to the New World!!  
**_  
_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being October 27th: **__  
**Right after I was buried underground…there was something strange that had awakened within me. It wouldn't be for a long while before I learned what it meant, but I do remember one thing when I first used this strange power: I felt as though a giant had awakened and it was in a very bad mood. I don't know how I can really describe this strange feeling but everything seemed to be stopping when I use it. And it was red…the "shadows" I used was red...**_

Gintori turned away from the spot where she had buried Shidyk, feeling somewhat satisfied that she had gotten rid of the annoying assassin. It had taken her strongest form to do so, but in the end, the Admiral had been able to get rid of the so-called World's Greatest Assassin.

_And now…_she thought, _It's time I saw what lay deeper on this island…_

As the Gaia began to move, Gintori could swear that there was a strange sound coming from the place Shidyk was buried. She turned to see the earth began to rumble. Within the interior of the Gaia, Gintori's eyes widen as she kept disbelieving that rumble until something red began to pour out of the cracks that were appearing. Soon a roar exploded from the spot just as a tower of crimson erupted, and to her surprise, ice or something like ice appeared before her.

And standing at the top, was none other than Shidyk D. Shade.

"How!?" Gintori shouted, "HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE EVEN NOW!?"

Shidyk spat some blood to the side as he shrugged, "Honestly? No idea, but I got a new trick I want to try out on you…"

As he spoke, Gintori saw the crimson thing that had appeared before began to spread around the assassin's shoulders like a flame. As the crimson flame-like thing licked the air, Gintori saw the air freeze and began to fall in pieces of ice.

Shidyk grinned, "Get ready…this is my true power. This is the strength that will defeat you, and that resided in my soul for nearly my entire life…This is…"

"_**Alma…Vero**_!"

* * *

"Hurry it up!" Kagura shouted as she poked Merrian's head, "I want to see what the hell is going on!"

"You do know…" Merrian said as he carried Kagura on his shoulder, "That right now, you still have a leg, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Then either shut up," Merrian shouted back, "or get ready to walk all the way by yourself on that leg!"

Both the Marine and the Orchard Keeper had been climbing the volcano, which now was becoming dormant, in the hopes that they could see what was going on. They had heard several explosions beforehand and seen Shidyk fly around before sending several "shadow-sabers" towards the area Gintori had likely been at the time. Needless to say, Kagura had unfortunately had twisted her ankle as she climbed the volcano and now Merrian was giving her a ride on his shoulders.

"Honestly," Merrian muttered as he climbed the next ridge, "Between you and your father, I don't know which is worse!"

"Oi! I'm better than my dad!" Kagura protested.

Merrian merely rolled his eyes, _You two are the same…completely annoying and incredibly idiotic._

Soon both saw that they had reached an area where they could cross the volcano and get to the other side without much trouble.

"Finally," Merrian grumbled, "I thought I had to have you on my shoulders forever."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean!?" Kagura asked indignantly.

Before Merrian could respond, a large explosion of some sort took place and both were nearly sent back from the sheer force of the blast. Merrian also noticed that the explosion had some ice remnants in them.

"What the hell was that!?" Kagura shouted as she looked around the battlefield, trying to spot whatever had made that strange "explosion."

Merrian looked at the pillar of ice at the center of the devastated zone and could only whisper as Shidyk sat near a human-like statue, "My God…he has become even stronger…"

* * *

(_Moments before…_)

Within Gaia, Gintori repeated the words that Shidyk had just said, "_Alma Vero_? Ridiculous, I've never heard of anyone having something like that."

Shidyk shrugged from where he sat on top of the ice pillar, "You can believe it or not if you want. Me? I just know that I got it and I'm going to use it."

After saying this, Shidyk became completely red and shot at the Gaia like a comet, leaving behind a streak of ice that fell to the earth after the crimson shadows stop touching it. Gintori cursed as she motioned the Gaia to strike the assassin, but Shidyk was a step ahead as he spun around the arm, and to the Admiral's surprise, froze it completely. As the arm began to crumble, Shidyk returned to normal as several machine gun-like turrets appeared before him.

"_Tochi Machine Gan_!"

"_**Vero Puño de Ombra**_!"

Shidyk's crimson "fist" hit the turrets before they even fired and a giant icy-like formation appeared around them. When the ice began to fall, so did the turrets.

_Impossible! _Gintori cried in her mind as Shidyk's arms became crimson, _His attack stopped mine with just one hit!? How!?_

"Let's flush you out now!" Shidyk shouted as he tossed his arms back, "_**Vero Tempesta de Fantasma**_!"

Shidyk's "fists" collided with the Gaia several times, though nothing seemed to happen at the moment. Gintori slammed her remaining arm on the assassin who flew downwards and prepared for another strike.

"Not this time!" Shidyk exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

The Gaia was soon covered in explosions that rocked it around as ice formed in the areas that Shidyk had hit. More and more of the earth giant was enveloped and began to crumble as Shidyk got up from where he had landed. He then spotted a small part of the giant blasting away just as the last of the Gaia was enveloped in ice and crumbled.

Shidyk grinned as he cracked his knuckles, "It's game over, Gintori."

"Never!" Gintori shouted as she turned her arm into a mace and tried to strike the assassin's head.

The mace soon hit the assassin, but Gintori yelled in pain as her mace was enveloped in ice by the crimson "shadows" that had replaced Shidyk's head momentarily. Then she watched in horror as her arm began to crumble just like her Gaia. After it finished, her eyes widen when she saw that began to pour from the wound.

"What!?" Gintori yelled as she tried to turn her arm into dirt but failed again and again. "Why!? WHY ISN'T MY ARM TURNING BACK!?"

"I already told you, it's over," Shidyk said as his hand suddenly grabbed her face, "I'm the World's Greatest Assassin, Shidyk D. Shade, and there isn't anyone I can't kill."

Gintori soon felt her body begin to clamp up as the air around her and her body began to freeze. Shidyk merely looked on as he stated, "You killed innocent people, you demolished the lives of endless families, and you created more destruction than any person ever spawned from the World Government…frankly, I'm glad Merrian got me off of my island when you came and destroyed it with the Buster Call."

"M-merrian!?" Gintori spat out as she was forced onto her knees.

"Yeah," Shidyk answered, "didn't you ever wonder why I never killed him? It's because I owe that bastard my life and this chance that I was looking for a very long time."

"But enough of that, I think I'm going to try something interesting on you…"

Shidyk soon let go of Gintori, and jumped into the air. As he did so, a large, circular crimson "shadow" appeared beneath his feet, right atop Gintori. To Gintori's surprise, however, instead of the mass coming down, it stayed in the air as slight sheets of ice fell down around her.

Meanwhile, atop the strange "shadow," Shidyk had just landed on top of it and pulled his right arm as far as it would go before letting it fly.

"EAT THIS!! _**Ombra de la Luna**_!!"

The "shadow" soon caved in on itself, becoming more and more like a giant spike that headed towards the Admiral of the World Government, who still was unable to move. Shidyk roared as the "shadow" and his fist hit Gintori's face and the ground below them caved in from the force. That was when a large explosion soon took place, and the assassin's vision became blurred for a moment as he rolled away from the now growing tower of ice.

He soon sat up to look at the damage and was somewhat shocked at what he was seeing. The entire plane that he and Gintori had made was covered here and there in ice. The area was also covered in complete destruction as holes covered the face of the earth and mounds of dirt and stone were piled up from the upheavals that their battle had caused. The new volcano was now silent, likely never to awaken for a very long time.

He then looked at the crater, and was surprised to see it completely filled in ice. And standing at the center of it was the frozen body of Admiral Gintori.

Shidyk let himself grin, "That voice wasn't kidding…"

He then let himself fall back as a pair of voices called out to him.

* * *

(_Later aboard the __**Grand Gryphon**_)

Jack Merrian looked at the tiny golden ball he had taken from Shidyk's pocket while Kagura tried to get her cousin to awaken. He was amazed at the power "Shadow Fist" had displayed considering that Gintori had used her strongest attacks and yet the assassin had stopped them all.

"I wonder if I should stop hunting him…?" he thought out loud when a knock came to the door of his office.

"Come in."

Captain Uotani, Sergeant-Major Dalu, and Sergeant Bones soon entered the room, all of them looking at their leader with some concern.

"Merrian-chan…what happened to Admiral Gintori?" Uotani asked.

Merrian lean back in his chair and closed his eyes, "I'm afraid that the Admiral couldn't take care of "Shadow Fist" and became another success for him."

"What!?" Bones shouted, "You're saying that guy took down an Admiral!?"

Dalu rolled his eyes as he looked as his subordinate and comrade, "Of course that's what it means Bones! I knew you look dead, but I didn't think you were brain-dead!"

"Shut up, bright boy!"

"Oh yeah, rot-for-brains!?"

"Yeah, tinker bell!"

"Both of you, shut it now!" Merrian ordered in a cold voice, making even Uotani get startled at the Vice-Admiral. Merrian was known to be aloof or calm most of the time, rarely showing anger or contempt at anything or anyone. The trio knew just how serious the matter was with that order.

Suddenly a chuckle came from the doorway and the four within the office saw a man leaning on the doorway, a small grin on his face as he looked at the group. The man's hair was black, somewhat spiky, and short; though a long, thin ponytail was tied at the end in the back by some sort of brown woven band. He wore a black shirt with a purple pants and jacket combo with ordinary shoes and a Marine jacket on top of it.

His orange colored eyes landed on the Vice-Admiral, "So you're saying that it's time we finally got serious with "Shadow Fist," right, Vice-Admiral Merrian?"

Uotani, Dalu, and Bones frown at the man while Merrian gave a nod, "That's correct. I think it's high time I did something about his carefree days."

The man grinned, "Then I suppose you will be needing a hand and who better than me, **Captain "Death Audience" Marcus**?"

_**Leader of the Cannon Division for the Marines' Special Forces**_

_**Captain "Death Audience" Marcus**_

Dalu and Bones looked ready to attack the men before Merrian sighed, "Marcus, I want you to keep yourself in check. No destruction of civilian or property belonging to the Marines, am I clear?"

Marcus' grin didn't disappear as he answered, "Of course, of course. Should I also tell the family idiot and the cowardly lieutenant about the news? They are, unfortunately the leaders of their respective divisions."

Now Bones looked pissed as he pulled out a bayonet from his jacket and put it near Marcus' throat, "You better keep that mouth of yours sealed, if you know what's good for you…"

"And you better aim that kid's blade somewhere else," Marcus answered at him with a sadistic smile, "If you don't want me to blow you away, _Sergeant_ Bones."

Merrian sighed as he looked at the two, "Enough. We are the Marine's Special Forces, the elites at hunting and catching, and I want no one on this ship attacking the other. So both of you knock it off."

Bones and Marcus continued to glare at each other, before Bones put away his bayonet. Just then a loud voice called out, "Salutations, everyone! I, **Commodore Arnold Grant**, greet you in this exuberant and loud manner from the bottom of my heart!"

Everyone sighed in annoyance, knowing full well who the owner of this voice was. Soon a large man, one only comparable in size to Merrian himself, enter the door. The large man wore a black suit and pants combo with a white shirt under the jacket. His Marine jacket was also like most high-ranking Marines on his shoulders. His dark blonde hair was pulled back, though a small curve bang was in front of the man's nose.

_**Leader of the Tank Division for the Marines' Special Forces**_

_**Commodore Arnold Grant**_

"Hello, Commodore Grant," Merrian grumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"Vice-Admiral, sir," Grant saluted, "Did I hear correctly in that we are all going to chase that scoundrel, "Shadow Fist" Shidyk?"

"Yes, yes you did, Commodore," Merrian answered, "Is there _anyone_ else that heard?"

"Well, sir." Arnold spoke loudly as he saluted again, "I believe that Lieutenant David Young was right behind me!"

At that, a small "eep" escaped from behind the door and Bones went outside before dragging a young man in a Marines' regular uniform and cap. The young man was wearing a pair of spectacles rather large for his face and he looked almost scared.

_**Head of the Sniping Division of the Marines' Special Forces**_

_**Lieutenant David Young**_

"I-I-I'm sorry!" **Young** shouted, "I-I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop!"

Merrian chuckled, "It's fine, Lieutenant Young, it's fine," he sighed as he looked at the six, "I have a few orders I want all of you to follow, so listen carefully."

Everyone became quiet at that as Merrian turned to Uotani, "Uo-chan, I want you to take Dalu and Bones and head for Marines HQ. Tell them that I don't want my promotion and report everything to Sengoku himself, am I clear?"

"Yes, Merrian-chan."

Uotani soon motioned for Dalu and Bones to follow, as Merrian turned to the others, "Marcus, Grant, Young, I want you three to get us to the nearest deposit point to unload the criminals and pirates we've captured at top speed."

"Yes, sir!" Arnold shouted as he, Marcus, and David left Merrian to himself.

The Vice-Admiral then made two clones and ordered them to watch for anyone coming in. He turned his attention to a painting of his father before sighing, "You would hate me if you knew to whom I was reporting to, wouldn't you, father?"

* * *

(_Next Day_)

Shidyk gave a yawn as he got up and scratched his head, "Man…that was the best sleep I had in some time…"

"SENPAI!!"

Shidyk nearly fell back from the shout and watched as Nick, Jojo, Kibo, and Kagura entered the room, which he guessed was a hospital room. Jojo jumped onto his new master and began to Shidyk's surprise, cuddle him as though the little ferret was glad that his master had not died.

As the assassin petted his pet, he turned to the others, "So what's up?"

"What's up!?" Kagura repeated in obvious anger and disbelief, "What's up is that you and that woman ruined a lot of my home, that's what!!"

Shidyk gave a shrug, "My jobs are usually messy."

Kibo held Kagura as she tried to strangle her cousin as Shidyk put Jojo on his shoulder, "And besides, shouldn't you be glad?"

"Glad!? About what!?"

"That I killed someone that would've destroyed your home? And that I didn't let any civilians or people you know die?"

Kagura blinked for a moment as Shidyk went on, "Isn't it your job to make sure the people of this island are safe?"

Kagura gave a nod before the assassin continued, "Then don't worry about it. So I messed up a bit and got an area destroyed. No big deal when you could compare it to what the World Government did to my island and countless others."

"Nma…Senpai?" Nick spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't there _two_ Marines when you were fighting?"

Shidyk scratched Jojo's head as he waved it off, "Don't worry. I know Merrian: he isn't the type to sell out people or destroy innocent lives."

Kagura looked at Shidyk, "He better not, because if he does, I'll kill him and you!"

Shidyk laughed at that before everyone heard a loud voice call, "Where is he!? Where's that idiot, Merrian!?"

Kagura looked to the door, and to the surprise of the others, looked scared, "Oh no…"

"What's…?" Shidyk was trying to ask before the door burst open and Nick was hit on the face by it.

"Merrian, you idiot, show yourself!!"

The group saw the owner of the voice storm into the room. A tanned, red-haired woman now stood in the doorway looking very pissed off. She wore a white suit shirt and black tie, a white skirt and white heels and leggings. What caught the attention of Shidyk and Kibo was that she wore a Marines' coat on her shoulders, and made both get on guard.

"Hi mom…" Kagura waved meekly at the woman.

"Wait…" Kibo muttered before looking incredulously at the blonde, "That's your mom!?"

"Yeah," Kagura sighed as she looked at her mom, "Mom, Merrian isn't here anymore. He left right after we got the Yukidaruma out of that place-"

"And left the island torn apart!" Kagura's mom shouted before she saw Shidyk in the bed, "And you! You are just as responsible over the destruction of this island as he is!"

Kibo raised his hand as he murmured, "Excuse me…"

"What!?"

"You're kind of standing on top of Nick-temee," the Fish-man answered as he pointed down.

Kagura's mom looked down and saw the out cold teen with a large lump and swirls for eyes, muttering, "Nma…Stars came from the door…"

Shidyk laughed at Nick's expense as the others got Nick from under the door, "Man, he's got lousy luck for this kind of thing."

Kibo rolled his eyes, "This always happens if there's an angry woman around."

Shidyk laughed even harder before Kagura's mom looked at him again, "Now tell me, "Shadow Fist," do you know why Merrian was here with Gintori?"

Shidyk shrugged, "Nope, and honestly, I don't really care. My job was to kill Admiral Gintori, nothing more, nothing less."

The red-haired woman looked hard at him before sighing, "I guess it doesn't matter anyway…"

"Allison!" a voice cried out, before a beaten Erwin appeared in the doorway, "Please tell me you didn't hurt our nephew or his mates."

"Nephew?" Allison looked at the assassin and then at Erwin, "You are saying…that that young man, the World's Greatest Assassin, is our nephew?"

Erwin nodded as Allison looked to Shidyk, who raised a hand in greeting and grin, "Yo, Aunty."

"So this is your brother's son?" she asked Erwin, whom nodded, before chuckling, "He's got the same attitude as his father."

Erwin laughed, "Yeah, it took me a while to remember how Karasu was."

To everyone's surprise, Shidyk soon stood up and did a few stretches with his body, "Well thanks for everything, but we gotta go."

Kibo looked somewhat surprised, "Aren't you still hurt?"

Shidyk waved it off as he scratched Jojo's head with his other hand, "I'll be fine. Let's just get going now while it's still early."

"Early?" Nick asked as he massaged his head, "What are you trying to get to in such a hurry, Senpai?"

Shidyk grinned, "It's a pretty cool place. I think you and Kibo will like it," he then turned to Kagura, "You want to come, Katai-ra?"

Kagura crossed her arms, "Who says I wasn't going?"

"You _are_ coming?" Shidyk asked before turning to the two shipwrights.

Kibo scratched the back of his head, "Well…you see…she kind of made it clear that if we say anything about her home, she'll bust us out."

Nick looked almost as sheepish as the Fish-man as he added, "Nma…and Kagura-chan said that the only way we don't get any kicks is if we let her come along…"

Shidyk chuckled, "Ze he he he…Well, guess that's settled," he smiled at Kagura while extending his hand, "Welcome aboard, Kagura-nee-san."

Kagura blinked before giving her own smirk and slapping his hand, "Don't go thinking I'll be nice to you, Shade-aniki."

Both laughed at that, before Kagura noticed that she was feeling rather cold. She soon saw that Shidyk was wrapping her, Nick, Jojo, and Kibo in shadows as he turned into said shadows.

"Wait, what are you-!?"

"So long, old man! So long, Aunty!" Shidyk said to Erwin and Allison, "_Alma Correre_!"

Before anything else could be said, the small group of five sank into the floor and the shadow bolted out the window, likely racing towards the ship that Shidyk, Kibo, and Nick had come on.

Allison and Erwin both watched the shadow until it disappeared through the forest. Allison looked at her husband and asked, "Do you think she'll be safe? She's traveling with a dangerous man who happens to have the attention of the World Government."

Erwin smiled, "I don't think we need to worry. If he's anything like Karasu, then she'll be safe enough."

Allison then saw her husband smile become somewhat sad, likely at the memories of his late brother. She had known Karasu only for a short time, but she knew that the man had been a kind person albeit the fact that he liked to pick fights with anyone that bothered him.

"I remember the last time we ever saw each other," Erwin murmured, "It was right around the time he said he wasn't coming back…"

* * *

(_Hammer Island, 29 years ago…_)

"What do you mean, you aren't coming back!?" Erwin asked as he watched Karasu finished packing.

"That's exactly what I mean, Erwin," Karasu answered as he shut his suitcase and lifted it, "I'm not going to come back here anymore."

"Why!?" Erwin asked, "Why do you want to leave the place you were born!?"

Karasu shrugged before he passed his brother, "I never felt like this was my place, Erwin. I probably will never understand anything I ever did."

Erwin grabbed his older brother's shoulder before he went too far, "Then listen carefully…never talk to me or anyone in our family again…"

Karasu smiled sadly, "Yeah…I'll keep that in mind…"

_Never seen a blue sky_

_Yeah I can feel it reaching out_

_And moving closer_

_There's something about blue_

_Asked myself what it's all for_

_You know the funny thing about it_

_I couldn't answer_

_No I couldn't answer_

_Things have turned a deeper shade of blue_

_And images that might be real_

_May be illusion_

_Keep flashing off and on_

_Free_

_Wanna be free_

_Gonna be free_

_And move among the stars_

_You know they really aren't so far_

_Feels so free_

_Gotta know free_

_Please_

_Don't wake me from the dream_

_It's really everything it seemed_

_I'm so free_

_No black and white in the blue_

_Everything is clearer now _

_Life is just a dream you know_

_That's never ending_

_I'm ascending_

* * *

(_Present Time_)

"Don't you know any other songs?" Kagura asked as Shidyk finished playing his guitar.

"Sure," Shidyk answered as he strummed the strings, "I just felt like singing that."

"Why's that, Senpai?" Nick asked as he sharpened his sword.

The assassin shrugged as he adjusted a chord, "Not sure, really. But enough of that," he set the guitar down as he grinned, "You guys ready to pick up our next nakama?"

"Anyone we know?" Kibo asked from the wheel.

Shidyk merely smiled as he picked up Jojo, who had finished investigating the trees, "I'm not going to spoil the surprise."

The others merely looked at Shidyk, but decided to wait and see.

_**END OF CHAPTER 4**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

**_NEXT TIME ON LEGACY OF THE ASSASSIN: PROPHECY!!_**

Kagura: So where are we going exactly?

Shidyk: Here we are! This is Big Roller, the world's only floating casino!

Nick: No way!! Look there's so many beautiful mermaids!?

??: Yow!! You guys better get ready to get funky!!

Rayo: Cough, cough I won't tell you where it is…

**_NEXT TIME: THE FLOATING CASINO OF THE GRAND LINE!! WELCOME TO BIG ROLLER!!_**

_**Alma Vero**_: Literally, "_**Soul True**_." Shidyk calls upon his power as one of the _Kindachi Goten Sankaku_ in order to enter this "Alma." When in this form, Shidyk is able to call on a crimson "shadow" that wields an additional power to his Devil Fruit: he is able to decrease temperatures to the point of freezing the molecules (a.k.a. absolute zero). He can only use this form if he's in a life-or-death situation or if his nakama is in trouble and he's under a lot of stress.

_**Vero Puño de Ombra**_: An upgraded version of Shidyk's usual _Puño de Ombra_.

_**Vero Tempesta de Fantasma**_: An upgraded version of Shidyk's usual _Tempesta de Fantasma_.

_**Ombra de la Luna**_: A more précised version of Shidyk's _Manipulation of la Ombra- Luna_. Shidyk creates a giant circle of shadows above the field where he's fighting before appearing above the circle. He then punches the center of the circle and the shadows become a gigantic drill that decimates anything that it hits.

_**And here is the fourth chapter! Ugh…let me tell you, this one was hard. I don't know why, but it was. I hope everyone enjoys though. I'll try and make the next one by the end of the month or the beginning of next month. And the song is from Cowboy Bebop. It's called Blue.**_

_**I also introduced a few new OCs in the Marines' Special Forces. See if you can guess who some of them were based on. **_

_**Cheers everyone!  
**_**  
**_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to Big Roller!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback

**Bold **– New Character or Important Place Introduced

_**Bold and Italic**_ - Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ - Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 5: The Floating Casino of the Grand Line!! Welcome to Big Roller!!_

**  
****_Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being October 29_****_th_****_: _**_**  
It was about two days right after we left Hammer Island that we journey to the meeting place that Rayo's note had told me about back in Water 7. I heard a lot about the place, mostly how it was the "greatest" casino in the world and such. Honestly, though, I've never been much of a betting man. With Nick, on the other hand, we might make some money while getting a good friend of mine to the crew**_**_..._****  
**

Shidyk gave a yawn as he stretched in his hammock under the trees on the deck. They had sailed for about two days since they had left both the Florian Triangle and Hammer Island behind. Kagura had started to get settled with the trio now, and had asked Nick if he could finish the greenhouse that he had started the day before Shidyk had awaken from his fight with Admiral Gintori. The assassin wasn't surprised on how easily she had gotten with Nick because of the redhead's usual love for women, nor with Kibo who seemed to see her as a good friend.

The one problem was Jojo. The ferret was always taking things from her and everybody else aside from him. He laughed it off, of course, but Kagura had clearly stated that she didn't want Jojo anywhere near her stuff again.

Shidyk opened his eyes to see said ferret lazing on his chest before he smiled and petted the small creature on the head.

"My sis would've loved ya, Jojo," Shidyk murmured to him before chuckling, "She probably hugged you to death."

The ferret gave a yawn and roll onto his back, plainly asking for Shidyk to scratch him in the belly. The assassin laughed before doing so, "Nakama are great."

"Oi! Yukidaruma!"

Shidyk sighed as he muttered, "Family, on the other hand…"

Kagura soon stood beside the assassin, "So where are we going exactly? You still have to tell any of us."

Shidyk closed his eyes, "Relax, Katai-ra, the place we are going is one of the most popular places in the Grand Line for fun."

"Fun, huh?" Kagura clicked her tongue, "What kind of fun?"

Shidyk grinned as he opened one of his eyes, "You'll see."

"Kagura-chan," Nick called, "I'm done with your greenhouse!"

"Coming!" Kagura called back before turning to her cousin, "You better promise that there be lots of meat."

Shidyk laughed again, "Don't worry, Katai-ra. You'll get meat and more."

* * *

(_Later…_)

"There's nothing here," Kagura growled.

Shidyk had the ship taken to a spot a little ways from the Florian Triangle and had the others stop the ship at a spot that was empty aside from the sea.

"Senpai…" Nick spoke to the assassin, "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

Shidyk grinned as he looked at the waters, "Don't worry, we're right on schedule."

"Would you know tell us what we're supposed to be waiting for?" Kibo asked as he looked at the distance, hoping to find something that would give a clue to what Shidyk was hinting at.

Shidyk scratched Jojo's head as he chuckled, "You guys are blind and impatient, you know that? Just relax, it'll pop out of the water soon enough."

"It?" the trio asked as Shidyk looked over the rail.

"Here it comes."

Suddenly the ship rocked back as something enormous began to emerge from the waters. It rose higher and higher, casting a shadow on the _Roaring Dragon_ as it continued to rise. After what seemed an eternity, the rocking stopped and before the four stood a gigantic yellow building that seemed to rise towards the sky with huge golden letters going around and around.

**Floating Casino of the Grand Line: Big Roller**

Shidyk grinned at the others, "Here we are! This is Big Roller, the world's only floating casino."

Nick gaped at the building, "It's huge!!"

Kibo could only nod as he strained his neck looking up, "No kidding…"

Kagura looked at her cousin, "So this is the place you were talking about?"

Shidyk grinned again, "Yep. It's famous for being operated only by Fish-Men and Mermaids, plus they got some great stuff inside."

"Did you say Mermaids!?" Nick asked as he suddenly appeared in front of Shidyk, his eyes already heart shaped at the thought of meeting mermaids.

_WHACK!!_

Kibo dusted his hands after chopping Nick on the head, "Down, Nick-teme, don't go ero on us just yet."

"Damn it!" the redhead swore as he held his head, "That hurts you know!"

Shidyk laughed as he broke them apart, "Oi, oi, this isn't time to fight. It's time we had some fun!"

"You? Have fun?" Kagura asked, a tinge of sarcasm in her voice, "I thought assassins didn't have fun."

Shidyk waved a hand at the comment, "Those are the ones that are wet blankets, now get ready to go already!"

Nick headed for the door that led to the lounge and then to his room while Kagura headed through her new greenhouse in order to change into some different clothes.

Kibo looked at Shidyk, who was petting Jojo again, "You remember when you said that we would be going to meet someone?"

"Yeah."

"Is that Rayo?" Kibo asked.

Shidyk chuckled as he looked at the stingray Fish-man, "You are one perceptive Fish-man, you know that, Kibo?"

Kibo snorted in amusement, "Nah, you're just simpleminded."

Shidyk gave a light glare, "Shut up, or I'll make you Sea King bait…"

* * *

(_Later…_)

"Wow…this place is amazing!" Kagura nearly shouted as he looked around.

The others had to agree with her. The entire inside was near spotless right down to the checkerboard patterned floor. The windows that looked out at sea were clear as crystals and here and there, the group could see several lounge areas with couches that looked as though they were made from sponges. What got the group was that the floors were see through, and below them, they could see Mermaids and Fish-men racing through tubes of some sort.

Shidyk whistled, "This place is still amazing as ever…"

"You've been here, Senpai?" Nick asked as he turned to the assassin.

Shidyk nodded, "It was during my two year vacation. Had a lot of fun."

Nick decided not to keep asking questions as they made it to the reception table. There behind the desk was what he could only guess was a Goldfish Fish-man in a dark blue suit.

The Fish-Man looked up to the group and gave them a bit of a stare. The Fish-man wondered why a human with only boots, pants, and a bandaged left arm; a Stingray Fish-man in camouflage pants and a sleeveless black shirt; a redheaded human with a bucket hat, a bôkken, a green and white Hawaiian shirt, and sandals; and a dark skinned, blonde human girl in a purple topless sweater, white shorts, and white high heels were doing there before the shirtless human spoke up.

"Excuse me, is the casino open yet?"

The Fish-man would've slapped himself in the head if he had had the chance before he answered, "Ah! My apologies, my apologies! The casino is almost open. If you wish, sirs and madam, why don't you wait over there for a bit?"

Shidyk sighed, "Damn, guess I was a little early…"

"Figures," Kagura sighed, "Do you mess your jobs like this too?"

"You should be glad I brought you along, Katai-ra…" Shidyk growled at her as he sat down on one of the couches.

Kibo waved his hands slightly to calm the two, "Now, now…"

Nick soon flopped on the couch, "Nma! This couch is amazing! I feel like I'm on water!"

Kagura patted the couch, "Yeah, I wonder what they make this thing out of?"

Before anyone else could say anything else a loud shout erupted from the reception table, "What you mean the casino ain't open!?"

The four turned to see three large, male humans near the reception desk with the tallest lifting the poor Goldfish Fish-man by the neck of his shirt.

"P-please sirs!" the receptionist pleaded, "W-we are finishing the preparations! If you just wait-"

"We came all the way from East Blue to enjoy ourselves," the largest man growled at the Fish-man, "And you are saying we can't have fun just yet!?"

Shidyk sighed as he looked at the three, "Great…not those idiots again…"

Kibo looked at the gray-haired man, "You know those guys?"

"Idiots I beat back in Lougetown," Shidyk explained, "They call themselves the Ogres of the East Blue."

Kagura looked at the three men, "Think we should do something?"

Shidyk waved it off, "It doesn't involve us, so just-"

Suddenly a lamp hit Shidyk square in the head before a vein appeared on his forehead, "Nick, take the short one; Kibo, you take the one with the ugly face, Katai-ra, if you want to join in then you and me take the big one."

Kagura grinned as Nick grabbed the handle of his bôkken and Kibo cracked his knuckles as they made their way towards the fight.

"Oi…idiot ogres," Shidyk growled at the three.

"What do you-?" the man holding the Fish-man asked before his jaw fell at the sight of Shidyk, "Y-y-y-"

"You three pissed me off again…" Shidyk growled as he cracked his knuckles, "Consider this punishment…"

_WHAM!! SLAM!! BAAMMM!!_

Soon the three large men lay on the floor with bloody lumps as the group snorted. Kagura could only sigh as she lightly kicked one of the men, "You weren't kidding, they are pathetic."

Shidyk cracked his knuckles, "I should kill them for throwing a lamp at my head…"

Nick patted Shidyk on the shoulder, "Nma…Come on, Senpai, they are idiots, like you said. Let them go."

Shidyk glared at them while Kibo helped the Goldfish Fish-man up, "You okay?"

"Oh, yes, yes!" the receptionist exclaimed as he adjusted his sunglasses, "Thank you, sirs and madam!"

Shidyk waved it off, "Don't mention it."

"YOW!!" a voice cried out from behind them, "You guys better get ready to get funky!!"

Everyone turned to where the voice came from, and the gang had to fight hard not to laugh at the Fish-man that the voice belong to. He was extremely skinny, practically pole-like, with equally skinny arms and legs. The jaw of this Fish-man jutted out slightly, with some of his teeth (or rather fangs) showing. His greased back purple hair was almost in sync with the purple shirt that was underneath the white disco suit and pant combos.

"Racuda-sama!" the Goldfish Fish-man cried out and bowed.

"Racuda?" the four humans repeated.

"Aye!!" the Fish-man shouted, "I am the bonified, big time manager with the bling! The Fish-man that can out dance the waves! I am the Fish-man that wins the heart of every sweet lip lady in this deep blue world! **Racuda-sama**!!"

**Head of Management and Entertainment for Big Roller, Racuda. A Barracuda Fish-Man.**

The three humans and Stingray Fish-man just looked at the strange Barracuda Fish-man, who was now posing with a classic disco point, and thought the same thing.

_This guy…is a really weird guy…_

"You cool dudes have my big time thanks for saving my bro here," Racuda continued as he pointed at the receptionist, "So this is what's going down: You four are being the big time celebs today! You guys get free reign on anywhere you like and eat whatever your gut says, because today you guys are like a platinum single with a bullet!"

Kagura turned to the others, "Any idea what he just said?"

"No," all three answered at the same time.

The receptionist cleared his throat, "If I may, Racuda-sama?"

Racuda waved him to go on before the receptionist turn to the four, "What Racuda-sama said is that you are all VIPs now and don't need to pay for your meals and the like. You are also allowed to take a tour if you wish so."

Shidyk then cocked his head to the side, "Then why didn't he say so?"

Racuda looked slightly miffed, "I did."

Nick looked at Kibo, "Did it even sound like that to you, Kibo-teme?"

Kibo shook his head, "No, it sounded more like a bunch of idiocy."

Everyone then watched as a cloud of gloom hovered around Racuda as he curled into a ball, "It's not funky fair…I try to be solid and everyone thinks I'm stupid…"

"I-I'm sure that they did not mean that, Racuda-sama," the receptionist said as he looked to the others pleadingly, "Right?"

Shidyk scratched his head, "We were…just kind of taken aback with the way you were talking…it was…um…"

Nick raised his hands, "Nma…funky fresh."

Shidyk nodded, "Right, right. Funky fresh."

At first, nothing seem to happen. Then suddenly Racuda stood up and shook for a moment before he posed again and shouted, "YOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!! FUNKY FRESH!!"

Soon Racuda was shaking hands with Nick, his eyes flowing with tears as he sobbed out, "You truly understand what it means to be funky, bro! You got my soul back! You are the true solid king!"

Shidyk, Kibo, and Kagura just watched in amusement as Nick looked at them desperately. Kagura soon pointed at the redhead, "Should we help him?"

Kibo chuckled, "Na sha sha…Nah, this is more fun to watch."

"Mhm," Shidyk nodded.

After a while, Racuda began to show them around the casino, using his own style of commentary that the four found interesting. Nick and Kibo were both amazed at the construction of the building and asked plenty of questions that even Racuda had a hard time answering. Shidyk and Kagura merely looked around, not paying attention as they were merely enjoying the tour.

Racuda then looked at one of the clocks and looked startled, "Yow! It's opening time!" he looked to the four and pulled four gold cards, "Here ya go! I gotta move fast and look funky since people are going to be coming! These are the golden VIPs for your big time here!"

After handing the four the cards, Racuda ran off quickly towards the entrance. Shidyk looked at the card and then at the others, "So anyone feels like eating?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the four were now seated around a circular table which had an opening in the middle filled with water. Shidyk put down the menu, a bit of drool in his mouth before he wiped it off, "So if that Racuda was right, we get to eat free, right?"

Kagura had a similar grin to her cousin, "That's what he said…"

Nick sweatdropped, "Nma…I think they are both really happy, Kibo-teme."

Kibo scratched the back of his head, "Somehow…that's not really surprising for some reason…"

Suddenly the water rippled as something began to appear from below the water's surface. Soon a figure appeared from the water and shook the mane of hair that it had. That was when they all noticed that it was a mermaid with orange hair who looked almost like the ones that many storytellers told about. What was interesting was that her orange hair had black and white streaks at odd intervals making her hair looked almost multi-colored.

"Welcome to Big Roller's restaurant, _**The Golden Trout**_. I'm **Umi**, and I'll be your server today."

**Waitress of the Golden Trout, Umi. A Clownfish Mermaid.**

"Nma!! Such a beautiful Mermaid!!" Nick shouted, his eyes already hearts as he took Umi's hand, "Please marry me, Umi-chan!"

Shidyk looked at Kibo, "Should I or should you?"

"Hang on," Kibo answered before he chopped Nick square on the head, making him release Umi's hand in order to grab his head.

"OW!!"

"Um…your orders…?" Umi asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"Ah, right," Shidyk replied as he put his menu down, "I want one of everything in this menu plus about three barrels worth of beer for me. What about you, Katai-ra?"

Kagura looked at the menu again before shrugging, "Think I'll do the same."

Umi looked shocked at the order but wrote it down, "And you two…?"

"Nma…I'll take a special and some beer," Nick answered before taking her hand again, "Although both pale in comparison to your sweetness."

_BAM!!_

"I'll take the tuna dish with some of this Water-Heart Beer," Kibo ordered after chopping Nick again.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders," Umi stated as she took the menus and sank back into the water.

Shidyk soon rubbed his hands together before he looked at the four, "Well, since we're waiting, I'll tell you who we are meeting."

Kagura looked at her cousin, "You said it was an old friend of yours, right?"

Shidyk nodded, "Yeah, he's a bit of a jack-of-all-trades, but his real passion is in being a doctor, a transporter, and a historian. His name's Rayo Verrani."

Nick looked surprised, "You mean Sensei is our newest addition?"

Shidyk chuckled, "Yeah, sorry about not telling you earlier, I wanted it to be a surprise," he then looked as a few men and women were starting to come in, "We'll have a look around in the meantime. He might be just getting onboard right now."

Soon the water rippled again as Umi and several other Mermaids began to give out the orders of the four. Shidyk and Kagura dove in and began to eat as though they had been starving for their entire lives, while Kibo and Nick decided to enjoy the meal.

After what seemed an eternity, Shidyk and Kagura finished their food with Shidyk picking his teeth with a toothpick. The botanist sighed in content, "Wow, the food here was great…"

Shidyk nodded, "No kidding. And it was free no less…"

Kibo just sweatdropped at the pair, before he asked, "How the hell did you two eat that much…?"

Shidyk shrugged, "I always eat like that."

"Same here."

Kibo sighed as he decided to drop it, "I honestly don't know how I was able to eat. How about you, Nick-teme?"

When no answer came, Kibo turned to see the redhead had somehow slipped away from the table. He slapped his forehead as he began to look around, "Damn it, not again."

Shidyk looked at Kibo, "What's wrong?"

"Nick-teme disappeared on us, that's what!"

"So?" Kagura asked, "He might've just gone to the bathroom or something."

"You two don't get it," Kibo answered, "When Nick-teme gets drunk, he sometimes runs wild."

"Please," Shidyk waved it off, "How wild could he be?"

"Last time," Kibo retorted, "Thirty women were found swoon by a "mysterious, bucket-hat gentleman," several gangs beaten to an inch of their lives by a "demon in a bucket hat," and there was so much property damage that Iceburg-sama was almost bankrupt!"

Now both looked worried at the thought of a rampant Nick. If the young shipwright was capable of doing of all of that while drunk, there was no telling what he could do in a casino. Plus any damage to the place would have to be paid, and Shidyk did not like the idea of losing any money.

"Okay," Shidyk stated as they got up, "We'll split up and look for him. He can't have gone too far."

Soon the three separated as they began to look around for their second shipwright.

* * *

(_With Kagura_…)

Kagura sighed as she walked away from the last pair of Fish-men that had not seen Nick. She crossed her arms and pouted slightly, "Honestly, how hard is it to find a guy with a bôkken and a bucket hat in a casino?"

"Are you looking for someone?" a voice asked.

Kagura turned around to meet one of the most human-like Fish-men she had ever seen. This particular Fish-man was actually a woman that stood slightly about the same height as her cousin. She had a large pair of blue eyes and a long pointed nose. Her skin was tinged pale pink and was semi translucent. Instead of hair, she had what looked like an oversized hat and Kagura could see that she had very long tentacles coming out of. She wore a beautifully tailored violet silk dress and had a figure that would knock out men if they spied her.

"Err…yeah, a friend of mine," Kagura answered after a moment, "He's got red hair, a bucket hat, and a wooden sword right now. Have you seen him?"

The fish-woman looked thoughtful before shaking her head, the tentacles swaying as her head moved, "I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that."

Kagura sighed, "Honestly…where is that ero-shipwright…?"

The Fish-woman tapped her lip lightly, "Tell you what: I'll help you look around for a while. Between us both, I'm sure we can find your missing nakama."

Kagura blinked in surprise before she held her hands before her, "Oh, you don't need to that. I can look by myself."

"No, no, I insist," the Fish-woman answered, "After all, Big Roller is known for satisfaction and good service," she winked, "Plus I know you are the VIP guests that Racuda-kun gave the gold cards to."

Kagura was impressed, "Wow…I didn't think word traveled that fast here..."

The Fish-woman giggled before extending her hand, "My name is **Saora**. I run the Accounting and Finances for Big Roller as well as being one of the casino's best singers."

**Head of Accounting and Finances for Big Roller, Saora. A Sea Nettle Fish-woman.**

Kagura shook hands with Saora, "Nice to meet you. I'm Veda D. Kagura."

"Well, let's go look through the dance halls, Kagura-sama," Saora replied as she led Kagura towards a door.

* * *

(_With Kibo_…)

Kibo growled as he tried to find Nick in the now busy casino. He had not expected so many people or Fish-men to turn out once the casino was open, and he was wishing now that there wasn't a crowd here and there.

"I just hope that idiot hasn't done anything yet," Kibo murmured as he bumped into something or rather someone.

"Oi, what's your problem?" a voice asked.

Kibo looked up to see a very large Fish-man, one that was to his surprise the same species as him. The Fish-man was massive in both height and muscle, like most Fish-men were supposed to be. He had the same gray skin that Kibo had, but instead of freckles he had white spots on his neck and arms. He had large fins on his arms and a shaved head that was covered with tattoos. Poking from above his black pants was a large whip-like tail equipped with a large stinger.

The Fish-man adjusted the necktie that was part of his pants and jacket suit combo as it looked crossly at Kibo, "Well? You want me to throw you out?"

"Oi, oi," Kibo answered back, "I was just looking for my friend, pal."

"I ain't your pal, punk," the Fish-man answered, "I'm the Head of Security for this joint. The name's **Aeto**, got it punk?"

**Head of Security for Big Roller, Aeto. A Spotted Eagle Ray Fish-Man.**

"Listen, just answer me this," Kibo said, trying very hard to disregard the comments Aeto was given him, "Have you seen a teenage human with red hair, a bucket hat, and a bôkken?"

Aeto sniffed as he frowned, "Listen, punk, go run along. I don't look at humans when they enter this joint unless they like to cause problems."

Kibo gave him a glare but didn't say anything as he continued his search for Nick.

* * *

(_Later_…)

Kibo sighed as he rubbed his temples, having found no trace of Nick anywhere he looked. He was about to see how Shidyk and Kagura were doing when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Kibo! Over here!"

The Fish-man shipwright turned to see Kagura with a Fish-woman in a violet dress waving from near the door of one of the dance halls. After getting through a small crowd, Kibo turned to the blond, "Did you find him?"

"Not yet," Kagura answered before introducing the Fish-woman, "This is Saora-chan, she's the Head of Accounting and Finances for the place. She's been helping me look for Nick."

Kibo nodded to Saora, who nodded back.

"Yow!!" a familiar voice cried out throughout the speaker system, "Racuda on the mike with a shot out to all my dancing samurai! We have a big time singer going on right now in dance hall four who is sure to put some swing in your bling! This true blue dude is solid to the max and his name is Sir Nick-Olas!!"

Kagura and Kibo sweatdropped as Saora turned to them, "Is that your friend you've been looking for?"

"Yes…yes he is," Kagura answered, clearly embarrassed about the shout out.

"Well, we're in luck," Saora answered with a bit of mirth in her voice, "Dance hall four is this one right here."

As soon as Saora opened the double doors, Kibo and Kagura covered their ears from the blaring sound of music being played. The lights flashed as the dance floor was covered with a large crowd dancing away to the people on the stage. Both could see several Fish-men playing different instruments.

What took them by surprise was Shidyk playing a guitar with them.

"What the hell is he doing there?" Kagura growled as she tried very hard not to go up there and kick her cousin's ass for playing guitar while he was meant to go looking for Nick.

Saora pointed at the person coming to the microphone at the center of the stage, "Is that the person you were looking for?"

Both nearly face-faulted as they watched a drunken Nick get center stage before he shouted in the microphone, "This is for every lovely woman in this hall!!"

The musicians soon began to play, with Shidyk grinning as Nick began to sing…

_Talk to me, tell me your name  
You blow me off like it's all the same  
You lit a fuse, and now I'm ticking away  
Like a bomb... yeah baby__**Chorus:**__**  
She bangs, she bangs  
Oh baby when she moves, she moves  
I go crazy 'cause she  
Looks like a flower  
But she stings like a bee  
Like every girl in history**__**She bangs, she bangs  
I'm wasted by the way she moves  
No one ever looked so fine  
She reminds me  
That a woman's got one thing on her mind**__**REPEAT CHORUS**__**REPEAT CHORUS**_

Talk to me, tell me your sign  
You're switchin' sides like a Gemini  
You're playing games  
And now you're hittin' my heart  
Like a drum... yeah baby

Well if Lady Luck  
Gets on my side  
We're gonna rock this town alive  
I'll let her rough me up  
'Til she knocks me out  
'Cause she walks like she talks  
And she talks like she walks

Talk to me, tell me the news  
You'll wear me out like a pair of shoes  
We'll dance all night until the band goes home  
Then you're gone... yeah baby

Well, if it looks like love  
Should be a crime  
They better lock me up for live  
I'll do the time  
With a smile on my face  
Thinkin' of her in her  
Leather and lace

Man, if Lady Luck  
Gets on my side  
We're gonna rock this town alive  
I'll let her rough me up  
'Till she knocks me out  
'Cause she walks like she talks  
And she talks like she walks

The crowd, to the pair's disbelief, went wild and a few women were actually trying to get on stage with Nick. Shidyk soon grabbed Nick as they waved to the crowd before leaving stage right.

"Come on," Saora urged them, "We'll meet your friends back stage."

* * *

"Man, that was great," Shidyk laughed as the four got back on the ship and he was greeted by Jojo, "We need to play some more like that."

"I can't believe you found him and got him to sing," Kibo said as he shook his head.

"Nma…my head hurts…" Nick grumbled as he held his head.

"Then don't drink beer then," Kagura told him.

"Nma…but a guy has to have his drink, Kagura-chan," Nick moaned.

The blonde let it drop as she turned her attention to Shidyk, "So did you find your other friend?"

"Nope," Shidyk responded as he petted Jojo, "I asked Racuda to tell me if he pops up anywhere."

Kagura sighed as she sat down on the rail, "Still, I gotta admit that this is kind of nice."

Shidyk laughed, "See? I told you this place was great."

* * *

(_Within the lowest depths of Big Roller_­…)

A groan echoed in the dark room as the sole person below decks rolled on to his back. He didn't know what time or day it was, but he knew that he had spent at least a week in this cold and lightless room.

Then a door opened and slightly blinded the man as three figures came into the room. The figures looked at the man and one of them sneered, "Heh…so you ready to tell us where you hid that item of ours?"

The person coughed twice as he opened one eye and muttered, "I…won't…tell you where…it is…"

"Damn you!" the figure cried out as he got ready to kick the guy before the smaller figure stopped him.

"Aeto, that's enough. Jagen-sama said not to hurt him any further."

"Yow!! Saora is right, Aeto. The big boss made it crystal when he said this dude needs to be solid for when he got back."

Aeto growled but stopped before spitting at the man, "I don't care if he's a great transporter or whatever, he should've not messed with us."

"Let's go," Saora replied, "There's no point if Rayo-san here won't tell us anything."

The three left Rayo in the dark room, with Aeto closing the door with a slam. Rayo closed his eyes as he coughed again, "Shidyk…I could really…use…your help…about now…"

_**END OF CHAPTER 5**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

**_NEXT TIME ON LEGACY OF THE ASSASSIN: PROPHECY!!_**

Umi: Pssst! Down here!

Shidyk: What!? Rayo is being held captive!?

Kibo: So what should we do?

Kagura: Who's Rayo?

??: So…it looks like we have some unwanted people here…

**_NEXT TIME: LIES AND DECIET!! THE BIG ROLLER GETAWAY!! _**

_**The Golden Trout**_: The restaurant within Big Roller. It's famous for having Mermaids as stewardess and waitresses.

_**And here is the fifth chapter! I had a bit of fun with this one. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. The song that Nick sang is called "She Bangs" by Ricky Martin (it fits him very well XD ).**_

_**Oh and before I forget, Saora and Aeto belong to Crazy-Fishie while Umi and Racuda are mine. **_

_**Cheers everyone!**_

**  
**_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Big Roller Getaway!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback

**Bold **– New Character Introduced

**_Bold and Italic_ **- Terms that will be explained

**_Bold, Italic, and Underline_ **- Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 6: Lies and Deceit! The Big Roller Getaway!!!_

**  
****_Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being November 1_****_st_****_: _**_**  
It was about four days right after we arrived in Big Roller that I began to wonder where Rayo was. He had not only left earlier than I did, but he rarely was late to anything he set up. For the time being, however, everyone seems to be having a blast. Even Jojo went in once and came out doing a weird dance after the whole thing. Still I have to wonder where Rayo is and why he's late.**_**_.._****  
**

Nick gave a yawn as he opened the door to the deck and closed it behind him quietly. He had been unable to sleep after getting his seventh booze-induced headache in the four days that he and the others had partied in Big Roller. He had been enjoying the fact that most people in the dance halls were starting to recognize him and Shidyk every time they hit the stage.

"Nma," he murmured as he looked up to the starry sky, "Senpai was right, this place is awesome."

Nick soon gave another yawn and wondered if he could finally go to sleep when a splashing sound caught his attention. Nick looked at the water, trying to see what could've made the sound when a voice came from the opposite side.

"Psst! Over here!"

Nick soon got to the other side, and practically fell into "love mode" at seeing Umi, the waitress from the Golden Trout, waving at him.

"Nma~!!!" he shouted, "Umi-chan came to see me at night~!!!

"Shhh!!!" Umi hissed, "Quiet! I'm supposed to be back at the Mermaid Quarters!"

Nick clamped his mouth instantly, although his eyes still were shaped like hearts as Umi sighed and asked, "Listen, I need to talk to everyone, could you get them?"

Nick nodded furiously before going inside the ship to wake up everyone.

* * *

(_Moments later; inside lounge_)

Shidyk gave a yawn as he scratched the back of his head and asked, "Alright, what are you doing waking up people in the middle of the night, lady?"

Umi bowed, "I'm really sorry about waking all of you up!"

Nick soon was at her side and trying to comfort her, "It's okay, I was up and everything~"

Shidyk sighed as he looked at Kibo, "Kibo."

_WHAM!!!_

Nick soon was at the floor, a large lump on his head as he murmured, "Nma…stars came from the floor…"

Kibo dusted his hand, "He's worse than a cold."

Shidyk nodded before turning to Umi again, "Okay, mind answering now?"

Umi took a deep breath and looked at the group, "You guys are looking for a man called Rayo Verrani, right?"

Shidyk now looked alert and asked, "Yeah, where is he!?"

Kagura and the others were a bit surprised at Shidyk's reaction. They had rarely seen him quite this active and Kagura guessed that Rayo must've been a close friend to make Shidyk seem so alert.

Umi now looked hesitant before she stated, "He…he's been here for the past few days…as a prisoner to our boss, Jagen."

The room became quiet before Shidyk looked at the Mermaid and asked, "What did you just say?"

Umi gave a small gulp as she explained, "Well apparently the person you looked for came about a week ago and deliver some goods for us but then he got mad for a strange reason and Racuda-sama, Aeto-sama, and Saora-sama beat him into submission."

Shidyk's eyes to glint in anger as he looked at Umi, "Where's Rayo, exactly?"

"H-h-he's inside Big Roller, at the lowest s-s-s-section!" Umi answered, tears welling up as she shivered at the anger Shidyk held in his voice.

Shidyk looked at those around the table, "Okay…we're busting him out."

Everyone stood quiet for a few minutes before Kibo asked, "We're going to what?"

Shidyk slam his fist down, splitting the table in half as he repeated loudly, "We're going to bust Rayo out."

Nick soon had tears as he looked at the table, "Senpai!!! Why did you do that to the table!?"

Shidyk looked at the busted furniture and scratch the back of his head sheepishly, "Whoops…sorry about that Nick, guess I got carried away."

Kagura sweatdropped as she murmured, "Baka-nii-san…"

Shidyk soon gave a cough as he sat down, "Anyways, we need to bust him out."

"So what's so great about him?" Kagura asked.

Nick looked thoughtful, "Nma, that's going to be hard since they must have him in the lower levels where you need to use those water hallways."

"Um…hello?" Kagura said as she waved her arm up a little.

Kibo nodded, "And you two can't swim, and I'm not fast enough to get him out of there before he runs out of air."

Nick then clapped his hands together, "Wait! Remember our plates? They weren't wet or anything!"

Kagura's eye twitch as Shidyk patted Nick's back, "Perfect! We'll use whatever they used to give Rayo a makeshift diving helmet!"

Kagura soon got up from the table took a deep breath and then shouted at the top of her lungs, "DON'T GO IGNORING ME, YOU THREE!!!"

_WHAM! BAM! SLAM!_

Soon all three males were on the floor, holding their heads at the large lumps that Kagura had given the three with her kicks. Shidyk soon got back up (minus the lump) rubbing his head as he grumbled, "Alright, alright, there's no need to go kicking people, Katai-ra."

"There is if they don't answer a simple question!" Kagura retorted in a huff as she sat and pouted.

Shidyk rolled his eyes and patted her shoulder, "Okay, sorry about that."

Kagura glared a bit but her pout soon melted away, so the grey-haired assassin told her a bit of what he knew about Rayo. She was surprised at how Shidyk, Nick, and even Kibo spoke highly though the latter didn't know much about him and the former only spoke to him after some sort of event in an island that made destroyed said island a few years ago. She learned about Shidyk's near execution and how Rayo had saved him as well as several other small facts here and there about him.

"Okay," Kagura said, "I get now why you want to save him."

Shidyk smiled, "Well, will you help then?"

Kagura smirked, "Who said I wasn't going to help?"

Shidyk gave one of his unique laughs and then looked at Umi, "Sorry to say this, but we'll need your help."

Umi shook her head, "It's fine, I was looking for a career change anyways."

"Okay," Shidyk said as he sat back down, "This is what we're going to do…"

(_Meanwhile in Big Roller; Boss' office_)

Aeto, Racuda, and Saora stood before the massive desk that served as the only thing between them and their boss, a massive sixty feet in height Whale Fish-man who was known to be a master class bounty hunter. The large Whale Fish-Man had dark blue skin with the area from his chin to his stomach a gray like tone, while he wore only a pair of pants of a darker hue than his skin. He was mainly bald with a thin, gray ponytail hanging out. His arms had a pair of small fins on the elbows as well as a lot of odd looking tattoos. What was scary about this fellow was his mouth seemed to have a really wide mouth and what looked like teeth which gave the impression that he could easily swallow someone whole without a problem.

"So…" the massive Fish-man grumbled, "There's a few punks asking about that transporter guy?"

Aeto nodded, "Nobody has said anything as you ordered, sir."

"Then keep it that way," the boss replied, "I'll be damned if that punk thinks he can hide something from me."

"There's one thing, sir," Saora said as she stepped forward.

"What?"

"The four people that are looking for him have bounties over the hundred million mark," she continued, "We might need to be careful."

"Humph!" the Whale Fish-man snorted, "The ones who need to be careful are them."

The subordinates nodded as their boss leaned back and grinned, "Immortality…it will be mine…"

* * *

(_Next Day; Dance Floor Three_)

Shidyk watched as the human folk and many of the Fish-folk danced to the tunes of the band playing some samba music down below from one of the balconies that the floors had. He was waiting for the signal that would tell him that everyone was in position for the rescue. He sipped some of the soda he had bought a while ago and hoped that the information that Umi gave them was correct.

Suddenly something rang in his pocket and he picked a blue Baby Den Den Mushi and answered, "Moshi-Moshi, I'm in position, what about you guys?"

Kibo's voice was the first to answer, "I'm set with Umi near the kitchens."

Nick's voice soon came right after, "Nma, I'm a corridor away from the pipe room."

Kagura was the last to answer, "I've been ready over here, Yukidaruma!"

Shidyk ignored Kagura's annoyance and stated, "Okay, remember, we want Rayo out of here in the confusion. Don't let the Fish-men see you or get in contact with each other, if one does spot you, knock him out as quick as possible."

Everyone agreed and Shidyk waited for the signal, which would be the entire casino getting a nice steamy bath, thanks to Nick.

* * *

(_Boiler room_)

Nick slowly inched inside, making sure that he wasn't noticed by anyone inside the gigantic boiler room. Nick had been given a map of the place by Umi, and so knew which of the pipes he needed to strike to start phase one of the plan. He saw the last of the caretakers pass by and soon moved to the pipes before snapping his fingers to activate his Devil Fruit's luck based powers.

Nick soon moved closer to a pipe and checked the label before moving on to the next. He checked for about a few minutes before he found the pipes that had steam going through them and led towards the dance floors and main areas of the casino. Nick twisted a few valves and then cut the top of the valves so that no one could turn it off and headed for the door and towards the others now that the signal was launched.

* * *

(_With Kagura_)

Kagura soon covered her ears as several of the customers of Big Roller shouted in surprise at the steam that jetted out from the vents and pipes. She soon dove back a bit as the panic began and the Fish-men that worked in the casino tried to stop the people from going wild in the halls or dance floors.

She right now wore a similar outfit to what she had worn but had changed her shorts to a pair of pants of the same color and material. She waited as long as she could before she took a deep breath and kicked down one of the walls like it was thin aluminum. Kagura could hear the people now in full panic mode as the Fish-men were almost trampled by the customers.

That was when she heard a faint boom sound coming from a little below her and knew that her cousin was starting to draw the attention from his position. Kagura soon made a hole on the wall as the first phase of the plan would be to use the steam as a cover and draw the attention of the Fish-men away from the tubes where phase two would begin with Kibo and Umi.

(_With Kibo and Umi_)

Kibo and Umi watched the last of the Fish-men come out of the water tunnel that led to the lower levels before Kibo helped Umi into the water and dove in. Their part in the plan was simple: Umi would get a flask of the liquid that was used to create the fresh air bubbles that kept the food dried as the Mermaids used the water tunnels to get to the tables they were serving. Kibo would then get the flask before he headed to Rayo while Umi would wait for him and Rayo before taking Rayo back up to where the human party would take them to the ship and get away. Thanks to Kagura and Shidyk entertaining everyone with a few "explosions" and Nick having created a perfect smokescreen, Rayo would be taken out of Big Roller without anyone figuring out anything.

Kibo was led by Umi deeper and deeper and he saw that a few of the tubes now lead outside to the ocean. He guessed that's how come he didn't feel odd since the water inside the tubes was drawn directly from the ocean instead of being filtered or anything.

"Kibo-san," Umi called as she pointed at the next tube, "This way, this is the only place the regular staff isn't allowed."

Kibo nodded and followed Umi to a tube that first lead downwards before going up and Kibo was shown a small hall with one singular door down the hall. Kibo looked around before he noticed two _**Surveillance Den Den Mushi **_on the floor, out cold. This puzzled him until he saw that Jojo was there with a metal pipe nearby, grinning ear to ear.

"…I'm not going to ask how you got here," Kibo murmured as he got out of the water and walked over to the door. He looked at the locks before he noticed tiny prints on them and realized that the ferret had messed with the locks while they had swam here.

Kibo looked at Jojo, who still grinned, and gave a small snort, "You're as much of a show-off as Shidyk, you know that?"

Kibo soon opened the door and peeked in to see if the coast was clear. When he saw nothing, Kibo opened the door and found Rayo in the floor, bloody and bruised and (incredibly enough) even skinnier than before.

Kibo soon knelt beside the human and undid the cuffs holding him as he murmured, "Shidyk is going to flip when he sees you…"

Rayo moan, which made Kibo relax a bit knowing that Rayo was still alive despite how bad he looked. Kibo soon neared the pool, and noticed that somehow, Jojo had disappeared.

"Oi, Umi, did you see where the ferret got to?"

The Mermaid shook her head, "Sorry, I didn't see."

Kibo decided not to push the issue further as he got handed the vial that would make the air bubble for Rayo. He splashed a small amount on Rayo's head and soon dropped him in the water where Umi caught him as a bubble began to appear around Rayo's head. When the Stingray Fish-man submerged, he saw that Rayo was able to breathe and soon both helped the human upwards to where the others were waiting.

* * *

(_Later, at the Golden Trout_)

Shidyk soon got near the table where he and the others had eaten in their first day, grinning at the sight of steam all over and no Fish-man in sight. He was amazed his plan had worked out so well and that for the first time nothing seemed to be going wrong.

He soon heard noise coming and became a shadow that sunk into the floor. He waited and sighed in relief when he saw that it was only Nick.

Shidyk returned to normal and asked, "Any problems?"

Nick shook his head, "No worries, I broke the valves that controlled the steam and they won't be able to fix any of them for at least three more minutes."

Shidyk nodded as Kagura soon joined them. He asked his cousin the same question which Kagura answered, "Two Fish-men almost caught me but I knocked them out before they could tell anyone about it."

Shidyk looked thoughtful as he murmured, "As long as no one finds those two then we got two minutes exactly to get out of here before anyone finds out what we did."

Suddenly a loud splash filled the air and the three turned to see someone thrown out of the water and hitting Kagura. Kagura screamed and then kicked the person who slammed into the wall. Kibo soon came out of the water and asked, "How's Rayo?"

Shidyk glared at Kagura before Nick came back with the moaning Rayo, "Better until Kagura decided to add to how bad he was!"

Kagura was blushing as she retorted, "How was I suppose to know that he was going to land on me?"

Kibo soon finished helping Umi out and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't expect him to land on you."

Shidyk soon took Rayo and checked him over before motioning everyone to follow him through the steam before he suddenly stopped at the lobby.

"What's up, Senpai?" Nick asked.

"Well, well, well," a booming voice growled, "So you guys are the ones causing all the trouble to my casino."

A sudden gust of wind came and as the steam cleared and the human group stood to see Aeto, Racuda, and Saora with a huge Whale Fish-man with a hammer in his hands.

Aeto growled, "You punks are in for it now that the boss is here."

"Boss?" Nick repeated.

"That's right, you cracker boxes!" Racuda shouted as he posed, "This is the true, blue solid king of Big Roller! Jagen-sama!"

**Bounty Hunter and Boss of the Big Roller Floating Casino, Jagen. A Whale Fish-man.**

Shidyk looked at Jagen and a slight grin appeared that Kibo caught and knew that Shidyk wanted to fight the large Fish-man himself. The assassin handed Rayo to Kagura as he said, "You the asshole that beat my friend here up?"

Jagen chuckled as he answered, "If I am, what of it?"

Jagen suddenly side-stepped as a black fist came at him and Shidyk answered with a grin, "Because I'll be paying it back with a vengeance!"

Shidyk looked at the others and shouted, "Get to the ship! I'll hold them back!"

The others soon began to run, only for the Fish-men trio to stop them. Aeto soon caught Kibo who dropped Umi into the floor as both Stingray Fish-men crashed into one of the casino's play halls.

Kagura soon began to run with Nick's help down a hall as Racuda and Saora went after them. Shidyk looked at the giant Fish-man and jumped in place for a while warming-up and he asked, "So mind if I ask you something Fish-man?"

"Since I'll beat you up, I don't see why not," Jagen answered as he spun his hammer like a baton for a minute.

"Why did you go after Rayo?" the assassin asked, "I know of your reputation as a bounty hunter but I also know you go after bigger game and that with Rayo's job, you wouldn't want to ruin one of your suppliers."

Jagen chuckled, "True, but that human took something quite valuable from me…and I want it back!"

Shidyk jumped away as Jagen slammed the hammer down on the spot he had been and got ready to fight the whale Fish-man.

* * *

(_With Kagura, Nick, and Rayo_)

"Nma, do you think Kibo-teme is okay?" Nick asked as he helped Kagura with Rayo.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be fine," Kagura reassured the teen.

Suddenly, something whizzed by above them, forcing Nick to jump to the side and let go. Both then saw that the thing was a tentacle and that the owner was none other than Saora, who was being tailed by Racuda.

"Shit!" Kagura growled as she adjusted her grip, "We don't have time for this!"

Nick soon drew his sword as he got between Kagura and the Fish-men, "Kagura-chwan, you go on ahead with Sensei. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"Nick, don't be a-" Kagura began.

Nick stopped her as he shouted, "Go! We need to get Sensei out of here!"

Kagura looked at Nick before she nodded and got a better hold of Rayo as she ran down the hall. The redhead looked back only to be forced to dodge as a barrage of tentacles tried to strike him down.

He then heard Saora called out, "Racuda! Go after those two! I'll handle the kid!"

The barracuda Fish-man practically flew past Nick and the young swordsman curse as he tried to give chase only to be stopped by the tentacles again.

Nick soon turned and tried his best to look grim as he mentally sobbed, _I don't want to fight her!!!Nma, she's too beautiful!!!_

* * *

(_With Kagura_)

"Come on," Kagura muttered as she shook Rayo up a bit, "Wake up! Wake up! I can't get us out if you aren't awake!"

Rayo let out another moan, making Kagura wondered how he had survived so long with the kind of treatment the Fish-men forced on him. That was when she heard footsteps coming her way and looked at Rayo before looking at the hall she came from.

"Sorry," Kagura told him as she hid him behind a few barrels, "But it looks like I'm going to have to fight someone right now."

"YOW~!!!" a very familiar voice cried out before a second later, Racuda jumped out of the hallway and into the room Kagura was in, "You can't get away from me, sweet lips! I'm like smoke, un-grabbable and all over the place!"

"More like annoying," Kagura answered as she took a stance, "I'm not letting you take that guy away."

"Hmm…" the Fish-man mused, "Tell you what, sweet honey; I'll make you a solid deal. You hand over that double-goody-two shoes to me, and we don't have to fight. See? You get a good deal out of this, don't you?"

"Forget it!" Kagura shouted, "My cousin and the others went through a lot of trouble to get him out, and I'm not going to let some tacky looking Fish-man beat me."

Kagura was surprised when she saw Racuda open his mouth in shock. The barracuda Fish-man couldn't help but stammered out, "T-t-tacky!? ME!?"

Racuda then looked angrily at Kagura, "GAAAAH~!!!! Okay, now I won't forgive that! You think you got the juice? You red hot? Well show me your bling and let shine you."

Kagura stood quite before she answered, "I have no idea what you just said…and your suit sucks."

"GAAAH~!!! LET'S DANCE!!!!"

_**END OF CHAPTER 6**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

**_NEXT TIME ON LEGACY OF THE ASSASSIN: PROPHECY!!!_**

Rayo: Gotta…find that powder room…

Shidyk: Man, you are one tough customer, you know that?

Kagura: Listen, I don't have time for you, you damn outdated Fish-man!

Racuda: Yow!!! Get ready for some Disco Fish-Man Karate!!!

Kagura: Damn…how could he be this strong?

**_NEXT TIME: THE FUNKY SOUL FIGHT!!! KAGURA VERSUS RACUDA!!!! _**

_**Surveillance Den Den Mushi**_: A special type of Den Den Mushi that is used along the lines of a security camera. The smaller ones transmit to a bigger one somewhere else

_**And here is the sixth chapter! It took long but here it is, the fights you've all been waiting for! Aeto versus Kibo, Nick versus Saora, Kagura versus our funky fighter Racuda, and finally, the big one! Shidyk versus Jagen! **_

_**So now, the legal stuff: Crazy-Fishie owns Saora and Aeto; Jagen belongs to the Dude of Doom, while Umi and Racuda belong to me.**_

_**Cheers everyone!**_

**  
**_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Funky Soul Fight!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback

**Bold** – New Character Introduced

_**Bold and Italic**_ - Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ - Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 7: The Funky Soul Fight! Kagura versus Racuda!!!_

Shidyk cracked his neck as he looked at the large whale Fish-man, wondering if the Fish-man knew of the infamous Fish-Man Karate Style that he had heard many of them practiced. He wasn't scared of the guy as he had fought foes far larger than him and usually came out on top, no matter the situation.

"So what exactly did Rayo take from an asshole like you?" Shidyk asked as he performed a few stretching exercises to warm up.

"Like I tell you," Jagen grunted as he readied his hammer and swung quickly.

Shidyk merely whistled and got ready to block, impressed a little at the speed the large Fish-man had swung the hammer. As he grabbed the head, his body became weak suddenly and he realized too late what the head of the hammer was made out of as he was smashed into the wall.

Shidyk coughed as he came out and grunted, "Damn…that thing is made out of Seastone, isn't it?"

The boss of Big Roller grinned as he stated, "Do you really think I wouldn't be aware of your little powers, human?"

Shidyk grinned as he shook himself a little and answered, "Well, that's the only time you'll surprise me, blubber-ass."

* * *

(_With_ _Kagura…_)

Kagura was slammed into the wall again and coughed as the dust settled and the Barracuda Fish-man stood waving his outstretched arm back and forth in a defensive manner. She had been completely taken by surprise by the power that Racuda had just demonstrated.

She soon got back up with a small flip and looked at the Fish-man, "I didn't expect you to go all out just for little old me."

Racuda, to her surprise, had a gruff tone as he answered, "When you make fun of the suit, you ask for the cold kiss of death, sweet honey."

Kagura made a mental note that if she ever sees someone like Racuda, not to make any comments about how they dressed as it seemed very important to them. She soon stood back up and got ready to fight, when she realized that Racuda was standing very near to where she had dropped Rayo. Racuda noticed her surprise and gave a very toothy grin as he jumped back and kicked the barrels away.

Only for there to be nothing there.

Kagura and Racuda stood quiet before she shouted, "Where the hell did he go!?"

* * *

(_With Rayo_…)

Rayo coughed as he slowly drug on and tried very hard not to go unconscious again. He didn't know how, but he guessed that Shidyk, with the help of someone from here or that he knew personally, had gotten him out of his imprisonment and had dropped him to deal with the security for one reason or another. He grinned, thanking his lucky stars that Shidyk was such an idiot and a good friend.

"Gotta…find that powder room…" he muttered as he kept going.

That was when Rayo noticed something that he never would've believed had he not seen it. A small rodent, most likely a weasel or something along those lines, was pulling a very large bag filled with Belli bills and gold coins. Rayo stood there before he coughed a bit from his injuries and alerted the creature before it turned and hissed at him.

Rayo grinned a little as he murmured, "It's okay, I'm not here to stop you from taking what you want."

The ferret came close to him and sniffed him before it gave a clucking sound, and to Rayo's surprise, pulled out an apple and offered it to Rayo. The raven-haired man laughed weakly before he took the apple and ate it all and was then offered a banana.

Rayo couldn't help but laugh as he took the banana, "You're with Shidyk, right?"

A series of barks told him he hit the bull's-eye and as he finished the banana and started on a small clump of grapes, he told the ferret, "Thanks, I needed something to eat. Listen, I don't know your name or why you're dragging money, but I'll help you if you help me."

Jojo looked at Rayo and then at the money. It was true that it was hard for him being a ferret instead of a human to drag the bag away to the ship. If they took a little detour…who knew maybe he would find even more valuables to take away. Jojo gave a nod as he handed the top of the bag to Rayo, who took it and smiled, "So…any drinks by any chance?"

Jojo soon produced a bottle of wine and the transporter-for-hire chuckled as he bit the top and pulled the cork out before spitting it and taking a swing, "Freedom never tasted so sweet."

* * *

(_With Kagura…_)

Kagura was slammed into the wall again by the Fish-man's powerful punch and coughed as she tried to get back up. She soon jumped back up to her feet and looked at the Barracuda Fish-man who was posing as he awaited Kagura to get back up.

_Okay_, she thought, _he's tough but I since that Verrani guy isn't here, I can go loose_.

Kagura soon dusted herself and did a few stretches as she growled, "Since you're going all out, I'll just let loose myself then."

Racuda snorted as he posed again, "You may be a sweet lip angel, but no one has ever stood up to my solid and funky _**Disco Fish-Man Karate**_!"

"Disco…Fish-Man Karate…?" Kagura repeated with some disbelief and some shock at the idea that a Fish-Man would actually name a style of martial arts like that.

"Yow~!!! Get ready for some Disco Fish-Man Karate!!!" the Barracuda Fish-man yelled as he leapt into the air and grabbed one of his legs until it touched his shoulder from the back, "Disco Fish-Man Karate! _**Kyabetsu Pacchi**_!"

"That has nothing to do with Disco!" Kagura shouted before she performed a powerful back-flip to get away from the descending Fish-Man. She was surprised at the crater that the skinny Barracuda had created as it looked almost like something she could do in her hybrid form.

"Not done yet!" Racuda shouted as he jumped into the air again and came at her once more. Kagura was ready this time as her body began to change. Her legs began to become longer, and her feet elongated until they resembled those of a kangaroo. The nail in her hands stretched out a bit, as fur covered her body and a tail sprouted right above the shorts that she was wearing. Her face stretched somewhat until it looked like a cross between that of a jackal and a human instead of a human and a kangaroo.

After Kagura had finished shifting into her hybrid form, she looked up and growled, "You're not the only one that has a strong kick…"

"_**Roo Upshot**_!"

As Kagura's upward kick met Racuda's downward kick, a powerful shockwave follow that sent everything not tied down flying away. Racuda soon jumped away as Kagura lowered her leg and realized that they were now evenly matched in terms of power.

"Hmm…not bad, sweet lips," Racuda commented, "No one has ever tried to match my _Kyabetsu Pacchi_ with only power."

Kagura grinned, "Well I can do more than that! _**Roo Bullet**_!"

Kagura soon jumped at the Fish-man, a kick aimed at him at phenomenal speed. Racuda, however, seemed to had grown lax in his guard and when Kagura was about to hit her, he suddenly tilted his neck back and Kagura flew past him. As Kagura landed, she tried a sweeping kick to catch the Fish-man off guard, only for him to lean forward and perform a front flip to get away from her attack. As Kagura tried to strike him again while his back was turned, the Barracuda bowed and dodged the kick before spinning around and bringing his leg up for a powerful kick.

"Disco Fish-Man Karate!_** Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto**_!"

"Stop saying cheesy stuff like that!" Kagura shouted as she blocked the kick with another of her own. However, both kicks were evenly matched and both were forced to jump back as each tried to figure out what move would work to stop the other.

Kagura now understood why the Verrani guy might've had a hard time if the other two Fish-men were anything like Racuda. With all of them together even Kagura knew that she would have trouble fending them off. She snapped back to reality as she dodged some of Racuda's incoming strikes and tried to land some blows herself on the thin Fish-Man.

"Damn it…I don't have time for this!" she shouted as she spun and raised one of her legs, "_**Kanga Armada**_!"

To her surprise, Racuda merely raised an arm and was barely budged as he grinned, "I'm no pushover weakling, sweet lips, I'm a true blue, solid Fish-man and boss-like for a reason."

Kagura gritted her teeth as the Fish-man stabbed her with his arm, the arm digging into her body before she leapt back. She clutched her wound, and although it stung, she noted that her organs weren't damaged and the wound wasn't too deep for her to worry about blood loss just yet. Kagura soon jumped to the side quickly as Racuda bit down where her head had been a moment ago.

Just as she was landing, the Barracuda Fish-man came again and tried to bite her head off before she dodged at the last second.

"Disco Fish-Man Karate! _**Funky Chicken**_!"

"You're really…" Kagura growled as Racuda came at her for the third time, "Starting to tick me off! _**Roo Earth Breaker**_!"

As Racuda came, Kagura was able to throw him off with her sweeping kick as she jumped and landed on a handstand before she delivered a powerful kick that cracked the floor that Racuda was now laying on. The Fish-man gasped out in pain as Kagura's kick landed before he let out another cry of pain as her second kick came almost simultaneously.

Kagura soon threw herself upwards and had both of her legs pointed straight down at the Fish-man, "_**Kanga Stamp**_!"

As Kagura was about to stomp Racuda, the Fish-man somehow had got on his back and grabbed her before she noticed his legs coming from behind which hit her head full force before she was smashed into the floor by the Fish-man.

Racuda soon jumped back as Kagura's body hit the floor and cracked his neck, "Disco Fish-man Karate, _**Blue Man Drop**_. You better not go thinking I'm some cracker box punk."

_Damn it_, Kagura thought, _I didn't think he had a counter for someone coming at him from above like that…_

She shook her head as she got up before she noticed that Racuda was coming at her with his jaws open. As she mentally cursed, she launched herself backwards just in the nick of time as the Fish-man's teeth sunk into the floor. Kagura then watched as he bit down and got up, chewing the piece of the floor into rubble and spitting out the remains. Kagura shivered a bit as she realized that if any of Racuda's previous bites had landed, she wouldn't be walking with just a bite mark on her.

"Okay, no more Ms. Nice Gal," she murmured as she raced at Racuda before she spun her body, "_**Kanga**_…!"

"You really are a plain old cracker box fool if you think that will win against me!" Racuda shouted as he raised his arm to block the incoming kick.

"_**Dupla**_!"

Racuda's eyes widened as Kagura leapt into the air and brought first one kick, then another right into the Fish-man's face. Kagura soon landed on the floor and the leg that was still in the air shot out suddenly into the Fish-man's chest.

"And _**Kanga **__**Benção**_!"

Racuda soon went flying into and then through a wall after the kick connected with him. As Kagura landed, she gasped for breath and clutched the wound on her side as she felt a bit of dizziness. She wipe the sweat off as she murmured, "Ow…I think I did that a little too fast…Hopefully he stays down this time."

She then heard some cluttering sounds as Racuda came out of the hole, running backwards.

"What the hell are you doing now!?" she shouted at the Fish-Man.

"This is a recovery technique in Disco Fish-Man Karate!" Racuda shouted as he spun and did a dramatic pose, "_**Walking Moon Return**_!"

Racuda suddenly dropped, ticking off Kagura as she shouted, "How the hell is that a recovery technique!?"

Racuda soon stood back up and growled, "That does it! No one makes fun of me three times!"

Kagura soon jumped to the side as Racuda bit into a barrel and suddenly used it to club her side hard. As she gasped in pain, the Fish-man came at her with an uppercut.

"_**Kanga Leap**_!"

Kagura soon jumped up towards the roof, dodging the punch in the nick of time, only to realize that Racuda wasn't below her anymore before something loom over her where the roof would've been and she heard Racuda's very annoying voice shout behind her, "Disco Fish-man Karate! _**Running Man on Wall**_!"

Kagura turned her head in time to meet Racuda's fist and she was forced into the floor, making a crater as she crashed into the floor and groaned from having been pummeled into it without warning.

_Damn…_she thought, _how can be this strong?_

Racuda grinned as he used the ceiling as a foothold and prepared to launch himself, "This time you're going to lose all your juice, sweet lips!"

"_**Disco Fish-man Karate, Ougi**_! _**Barracuda Torpedo**_!"

Kagura looked up and watched as Racuda spun in midair, his mouth wide open and aimed right at her. Kagura knew that if those dragged on any further, she would be in really bad shape and she still needed to find that Verrani guy before he did something stupid or got captured again.

"I am not going to lose to someone like you!" she shouted as she turned full kangaroo and leapt away, "_**Kanga Dash**_!"

As Racuda came down, the crater she had made got larger as she turned and went back to her hybrid form. Kagura then watched as Racuda came at her again, still spinning and his jaws agape. She soon began to give a battle cry as she ran at him and then past him, the only evidence that he had hit her being a large slice on her stomach. As Racuda performed a flip to stop and face her, he grinned, "You lucky that you bare touched my jaws, sweet lips. This time it's over!"

"You're right," Kagura answered as she raised five fingers, "It'll be over in five…"

Racuda was confused at this as Kagura lowered a finger, "Four…"

"I don't know what you talking about," he growled as Kagura lowered another finger, "But I'll eat you up before you do anything else!"

As Racuda charged at her with his jaws open, Kagura lowered another finger, "Two…"

That was when Racuda felt something funny about his face…and his shoulders, in fact his whole upper body felt extremely funny. Kagura grinned as she lowered the second finger, "One."

Racuda then yelled and looked as he though he was being pummeled again and again by some invisible foe. The force of each blow forced the Fish-man to fly back and into a wall which he went through before he finally landed on the other side, completely beaten, bruised, and bleeding from his nose and mouth from the attack.

"_**Outback Override**_," Kagura stated, "When you get hit by that, it's over."

To her surprise, the Fish-man stood up, wobbly a bit, but still up, "If…If you…save that…black clad cat…then our…dream…it'll be…past tense…"

"I don't know what that Verrani guy did to you," Kagura answered, "But if you had to beat him up in order to get your dream, then I don't mind at all saving him."

"You…you cracker box!" Racuda shouted before he fell face forward, finally unconscious from the blows.

Kagura sighed in relief as she groan, "Man…that stupid fish ripped up one of my favorite shirts…I'm making that Verrani guy pay for a new one."

With that, she decided that she would look for him a while before heading back to the ship.

_**WINNER OF THE STORAGE ROOM: Veda D. Kagura**_

_**~Rayo's Traveling Notes~**_

_**Rayo Verrani: Hello everyone. This is Rayo Verrani and I have two very big announcements today for all of those who are currently reading Legacy of the Assassin: Prophecy. **_

_**The first major announcement is that Shidyk's journal entries will now be closed from this chapter onwards, my traveling notes will take over. The second announcement is, of course, that the author will be starting school soon, so he might not be able to do chapters as quickly as he has done in the past. We apologize for that.**_

_**In any case, today we will be learning about Racuda's Disco Fish-Man Karate. As we all know, Fish-man Karate is a style of martial arts that belongs mainly to the Fish-man race. This style is powerful both in and out of water, making it difficult for those who are non-Fish-man to do battle if they get out of water. Racuda's version of the style utilizes many dance styles, some from Disco as the name suggests, that are despite odd and almost foolish, quite dangerous to those at the receiving end.**_

_**It makes you wonder why a Fish-man would desecrate such a powerful style.**_

_**Racuda: YOW~!!! You saying that I'm making fun of my super solid style!?**_

_**Rayo: ! How did you get in here!?**_

_**Racuda: You going to pay for that, you black clad cat! Kyabetsu Pacchi!**_

_**Rayo: Yikes! Easy! I just build this place!**_

_**Racuda: Not done yet!**_

_**Rayo: That concludes the first of Rayo's Traveling Notes! Please tune in next time!**_

_**Racuda: Get back here!**_

_**END OF CHAPTER 7**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

**_NEXT TIME ON LEGACY OF THE ASSASSIN: PROPHECY!!!_**

Rayo: Here it is…this is the room where I hid it.

Shidyk: Okay, let's stop using the kid gloves, eh, blubber-butt?

Kibo: What did you say!?

Aeto: Humph! A scrawny punk like you is an insult to our race.

Kibo: I'll show you…that's it's not size that matters!

**_NEXT TIME: BATTLE OF PRIDE!!! KIBO VERSUS AETO!!!! _**

_**Kyabetsu Pacchi**_: Racuda grabs one of his legs that touches his shoulder from the back and jumps into the air, he then tries to pummel anyone into the ground. This kick has the same power that Kagura seems to have in her hybrid form. Kyabetsu means "Cabbage" while Pacchi means "Patch" and is named after the same dance move the name suggests.

_**Roo Upshot**_: A single upward kick.

_**Roo Bullet**_: A kick in which Kagura flies at the opponent to deliver a strong kick. This attack can easily go through several marine ships.

_**Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto**_: A counterattack measure that Racuda uses when being attacked. He goes limp enough that he can dodge almost any attack thrown at him. The move makes an allusion to the dancing move known as the "Robot."

_**Kanga Armada**_: Kagura rotates her body and raises one leg to strike the opponent with a spinning kick.

_**Funky Chicken**_: Racuda tries to take a bite out of his opponent with quick snaps of his jaws. The move is named after the same dance move that its named after.

_**Roo Earth Breaker**_: Kagura ducks into a low spin kick, knocking the opponent's legs out from under them and then pulls herself up into a hand stand before slamming her legs down in two separate kicks.

_**Kanga Stamp**_: Kagura stomps down on her opponent.

_**Blue Man Drop**_: A counterattack measure for opponents in midair. Racuda grabs their legs and then uses his feet to grab onto their head before he slams their head into the ground. The joke about this move is that it's named after a dance move called the "Smurf."

_**Kanga Dupla**_: Kagura rotates her body as if going for a Kanga Armada, but jumps and uses both legs to execute a strike.

_**Kanga **__**Benção**_: Kagura delivers a rapid frontal kick to an opponent's torso.

_**Walking Moon Return**_: A so-called "recovery" technique. Racuda merely comes back from where he is, moving backwards. It's named after the dance move "Moon Walk."

_**Kanga Leap**_: Kagura takes on half or full kangaroo form and jumps high enough to scale a tall building (about half the height of an average marine base).

_**Running Man on Wall**_: Racuda uses this move to get up a wall quickly. It's named after the dance move "Running Man."

_**Disco Fish-man Karate, Ougi - Barracuda Torpedo**_: The "secret technique" or Ougi of the Disco Fish-man Karate style. Racuda opens his mouth and starts spinning towards the opponent and bites down on them.

_**Kanga Dash**_: In full kangaroo form, Kagura hops away at breakneck speed. This is mainly used for escaping.

_**Outback Override**_: Kagura charges at the opponent and seems to run right by them. In fact, she had dealt them with a rapid succession of kicks which they do not feel at first. Kagura commences to down backwards from five. Once she hits "one" the opponent feels the force on all the kicks as if each one hit them at the same time.

_**And here is the seventh chapter! Not long, but enjoyable, I hope. To all my fans, please keep reading!**_

_**Cheers everyone!**_

******  
**_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Battle of Pride!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback

**Bold** – New Character Introduced

_**Bold and Italic**_ - Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ - Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**Chapter 8: The Battle of Pride! Kibo versus Aeto!!!**_

Shidyk jumped in the air again as the hammer swept the floor and used his gloom to launch himself backwards as the whale Fish-man's spit at him again. Neither had gotten any headway ever since the first blow, but considering their skills in a fight, both sides had to admit that they were impressive. To the assassin, he saw that despite the girth and size of his foe, Jagen was extremely fast and could use his own spit to fire cannonball-like blobs at him that had the same force as the mentioned cannonballs.

Jagen was surprised at the human's ability to dodge all of his attacks, as well. He rarely met a fast opponent and one that was able to discern the feints he had thrown in with his swings. What made him angrier though was the fact that Shidyk's cocky grin wasn't disappearing at all. In fact, the human was acting as though all of this was merely a game of "keep away" and Jagen was the "it" in the game.

"Stay still you stupid little insect!" he shouted as he readied a powerful swing downwards at Shidyk who had just landed from the previous strike.

To his surprise, Shidyk raised his bandaged arm upwards and caught the hammer without any sign of weakening. He blinked a few times before the assassin rushed forward and jumped, his unharmed arm turning black and larger as he let it fly and he rose.

"_**Puño de Ombra: Giant**_!"

Jagen didn't have time to dodge and was met with a powerful uppercut that sent him reeling back, though he didn't lose his footing and regained his balance quickly. He touched his jawbone and felt the trickle of blood coming from his lip before he grunted, "I rarely get hit like that…You got some strength for an inferior human."

Shidyk landed on the floor and skipped back a bit before his arm returned to normal and he cracked his neck, "Well, I fought someone like you once when I was getting the attention of the World Government. I remembered that hitting the jaw would stun anyone if I hit hard enough."

Jagen chuckled despite the clear naivety that the gray-haired man was exhibiting, "True, but I'm not just anyone."

"Funny," Shidyk answered with a grin, "That's what I wanted to say to you."

A vein appeared on Jagen's forehead as he growled, "You're starting to annoy me, human…"

"Okay," the assassin responded as he stretched a bit again before taking a fighting stance, "Let's stop using the kid gloves, eh, blubber-ass?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Jagen roared as he swung his hammer again at the human.

* * *

(_With Rayo_…)

"Here it is…this is the room where I hid it."

Rayo and Jojo were now staring at the door to one of the powder rooms where the Fish-men kept the gunpowder for their cannons and weapons whenever they were suddenly attacked by some outside force. Rayo, however, found the room an excellent place to hide something that he learned the Fish-men had found by pure chance. He had wondered how they could've not realized the treasure they had found was actually under their noses the entire time, but he knew the reason. After all, the item was very hard to distinguish between a certain ammunition and the item itself.

"I'm sure it's still here," he murmured as he opened the door and looked inside. He sighed in relief seeing no Fish-men inside and began to search around until he stopped at some cannonballs.

Rayo touched each one slowly, seemingly examining them as though he was looking for a difference in them. Suddenly his hand stopped at one and he picked it up, smiling as he murmured, "Yes, this is it."

Jojo looked confused and barked at Rayo as if asking a question, as the transporter answered, "It only looks like a cannonball, Mr. Ferret. Its value, however, would be in the millions if we went by Belli."

Jojo's eyes widened before they seem to be replaced with Belli signs and a slight drooling began as Rayo put the mysterious "cannonball" inside his jacket, "We aren't selling it, however. Someone misses this particular item very badly."

Jojo looked sadden at this but the transporter smiled, "Don't worry; we'll steal some more treasure before we leave."

The ferret smiled and clucked in excitement at the idea as both him and Rayo headed out and began to look for another place where they could get some cash.

* * *

(_With Kagura…_)

"Damn it!!!" Kagura shouted as she kicked another Fish-man out of her way, "Oi!!! Verrani!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

She didn't know where she was, but at this point, it seemed that she had gone up a few floors and she still found no trace of Rayo. She didn't know how he had gotten away as beaten up as he was, but if he could move, he was likely avoiding everyone that would try to recapture him. However, she really didn't want to hear her dumbass cousin complained to her about how she let him wander off and likely get hurt because she had been distracted.

All in all, she was pissed off and someone was going to pay sooner or later.

"Damn it!!!" she shouted again as she dashed in her kangaroo form, "How can a skinny, beaten up, ponytail cutie like that move so quick!?"

Kagura blinked before she stopped and realized what she had just called Rayo, "Did I…no, I mean…well he's kind of cute…and…"

"Oh forget it!" she yelled as she shook her head, "Now's not the time for that!"

With that, she continued her search for Rayo with a slight blush in her face had she been in her human form.

* * *

(_With Kibo…_)

Kibo panted as he looked at the taller Fish-man, who cracked his knuckles and sneered at him, "Is this all you got, runt?"

Kibo and Aeto had been fighting ever since Kagura and Nick took Rayo through one of the hallways while the other two Fish-men chased them and Shidyk kept the boss of the Fish-men busy. He knew that Kagura could take care of herself and that, despite his idiocy, Nick wasn't really a pushover when a fight came up. What worried him was Nick's likely chance at doing something so incredibly stupid that both would be captured at the same time.

_I gotta beat this guy_, he thought as he lowered his body slightly and got ready. He knew that Aeto was twice his strength and size, and he didn't have his Surprise Cannon with him. However, he couldn't lose. Not as long as he owe Nick, Rayo, and Shidyk for helping him and saving Emma from the CP9 just a short while ago.

Kibo's leg tensed as he growled, "You might be bigger and stronger, but let's see how well you can really fight…_**Soru**_!"

Kibo soon became a blur as he rushed at Aeto, his arm extended and intending to capture the other Fish-man in a clothesline strike. Kibo, however, wasn't expecting Aeto suddenly take a defensive pose and shoot his hand downwards in a chop.

"_Fish-Man Karate_! _**Kaimen Wari**_!"

Kibo's eyes widened as he was chopped on the shoulder and he was sent plummeting downward as the floor split open. The strike soon sent both Fish-men downwards and before Kibo knew it, he felt that he was underwater. Opening his eyes quickly, Kibo realized that the hole that Aeto created had sent them into one of the many water hallways, which had likely been split open by the powerful chop.

_Wait…where is he!?_

Kibo looked around before something from behind shadowed him and he turned to meet a blur and Kibo was sent backwards by a large palm hitting his jaw.

"_**Joudan Bakushou**_!"

"Looks like your luck just fell even lower, runt," Aeto sneered as he swam towards Kibo like a torpedo, "You might be a Fish-man, but a scrawny dumbass like you doesn't even have the strength to fight me in our element!"

Kibo shook his head and righted himself just as Aeto came at him with a kick. The shipwright knew that he didn't have much time and forced his arms upwards as he shouted, "_**Tekkai**_!"

"_**Kaisoku Harakudashigeri**_!"

Kibo grit his teeth the instant the kick landed on his stomach before he was sent backwards again and right into the wall of the water tunnel. He coughed a bit as he realized that taking a kick or punch from Aeto while underwater would be too risky and he needed to find an opening in order to finish the fight quickly. As these thoughts raced through his head, an idea suddenly popped into Kibo's head as to how he could get an advantage over the larger Fish-man.

"Die, runt!" Aeto shouted as he swam upwards and spun rapidly like a ball before his leg shot down, "_**Kaka Kakato Otoshi**_!"

"_**Soru…Rikiei**_!"

Before the kick landed, Kibo became a blur to Aeto, who was shocked a bit by the sudden burst of speed the shorter Eagle Ray Fish-man had exhibited before he turned to see Kibo aiming at him with one of his fists with one finger pointed at Aeto.

"_**Shigan**_! _**OkozeTogetogeshii**_!"

As Kibo's fist shot out quickly, the water that was before him flew at Aeto like bullets. Aeto was soon struck by the small water "bullets" and growled as each one left a small but stinging mark on him. He soon roared as he swam forward, now not caring about the bullets and cursing, "You bastard! I'll show you who you're messing with!"

Kibo soon stopped and got ready to dodge only to be caught by the tail of the larger Fish-man who grinned and aimed his stinger at Kibo's head.

_Shit! I can't let that hit me!!!_

Kibo, however, was unable to move properly before Aeto's stinger launched himself and Kibo was thrown into the bottom of the water tunnel. Aeto grinned as he murmured, "This is what happens to punks like you who try to save pathetic people like that human. People with your kind of pride are imbeciles, get it? Not one of you understands that the one thing you going to have to trust is your own muscle. So why do you even care about a human? They've hunted our kind for years and we still feel that hate even today! Runts like you shouldn't even consider trying to help humans and let their pride as a Fish-man die!"

"You're…wrong…"

Aeto's eyes widened as the dust settled and Kibo appeared almost unharmed, save for the large gash that was on his shoulder and the blood that was pouring from it. Kibo spat to the side, the blood rising upwards in the water, as he growled, "I haven't let go of my pride…but I'm not going to let someone I owe my life to get the kind of treatment…"

Aeto growled as he charged at Kibo again and spun rapidly like a ball before he brought his leg down, "_Kaka Kakato Otoshi_!"

Kibo took the blow of the kick this time and winced in pain as his shoulder let out another blob of blood from the wound he had taken. As Kibo tried to steady himself, Aeto grabbed the Fish-man again by the tail and pulled him upwards before he wrapped his arms around Kibo's gills and grinned, "Tell me, runt, what do you think might happen if I cover your gills and we swam to the bottom of this tube?"

Kibo's eyes widened as Aeto covered his gills, forcing Kibo's body to breathe through his lungs and already causing him pain. Aeto soon began to swim faster and faster towards the bottom of the tube, the pressure from outside was already working within the tube and Kibo began to feel his organs to be harmed by the sudden change.

_I don't have much time_, Kibo thought, _I need to stop him from getting to the bottom somehow…!_

That was when Kibo realized he could do one thing while Aeto tried to cover his gills and kill him with the pressure. Kibo's tail move a little to the side, hard to do as Aeto was holding him pretty well and the movement might alert him, before it shot forward.

"_**Shippogan**_!"

Aeto gave a yell as his leg was skewered and he let go of Kibo, who swam away as fast as he could towards the top. Aeto cursed under his breath as he chased after him, reaching the top only to see that he wasn't there.

"Where are you, runt!?" he shouted, "Are you scared of me now!? Is that it!?"

Kibo's voice soon took him by surprise as it growled behind him, "Like hell I am."

Aeto turned around in time to see Kibo swim at him with intense speed, looking like an underwater cannonball at him.

"_**Soru**_! _**Tekkai Gyorai**_!"

Aeto gasped for breath as he was sent backwards by the swimming Kibo and was pushed higher and higher until they both broke the water's surface. Aeto was soon flying towards the roof before he slammed and made an imprint on it before he fell back down and into the water. Kibo soon pulled himself out and rolled onto the casino's floor as he looked Aeto, who was now knocked out.

"That's what you get…for thinking I was weak…" Kibo gasped out as he held the gash on his shoulder.

"I have to hurry and help Kagura and Nick-teme…" he murmured under his breath as he hurried towards the direction that both humans had taken.

_**WINNER OF THE LOBBY CASINO ROOM: Kibo**_

_**~Rayo's Traveling Notes~**_

_**Rayo Verrani: Hello everyone. This is Rayo Verrani and it is now time for once again for "Rayo's Traveling Notes."**_

_**Today we shall be covering Rokushiki, or the Six Powers. Rokushiki is a martial arts developed long ago and used by the secret organization known as CP9 of the World Government. However, there are people outside of the CP9 who are capable of performing these six special abilities. **_

_**Two known members of this particular story who know Rokushiki are myself and Kibo the Fish-man. The six abilities are Soru (an ability that allows the user to move at high speeds), Kami-e (which allows a person to avoid any strike by making the body become as limp as paper), Geppou (which allows a person to actually jump off the air itself), Rankyaku (which allows the user to launch an "air-blade" once they perform a kick), Shigan (which allows the user to push their finger fast and hard enough to leave a wound similar to a bullet), and Tekkai (a technique which allows the user's skin to be as hard as steel to nullify all damage). **_

_**While there are many forms of fighting, Rokushiki's six abilities tend to give an edge as they can be far more versatile depending on the person using it.**_

_**Aeto: What did you say, punk!? **_

_**Rayo: ! How did you people get in here!?**_

_**Aeto: I'll show you how versatile Fish-man Karate is!**_

_**Rayo: This concludes Rayo's Traveling Notes, everyone! Good-night!**_

_**END OF CHAPTER 8**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

**_NEXT TIME ON LEGACY OF THE ASSASSIN: PROPHECY!!!_**

Shidyk: Looks like I can't afford any more games with you.

Saora: Just give up. You can't win.

Nick: Nma, what am I gonna do!?

Saora: Who are you!?

?: Like a bolt from the blue! I have arrived!

**_NEXT TIME: THE HERO ARRIVES!! NICK VS SAORA!!!! _**

_**Puño de Ombra. - Giant**_: A larger version of the Puño de Ombra. The "fist" itself is as large as the average human male, and can break anything in its path.

_**Soru**_: A technique in which the user moves at very high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds. The principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least 10 times in the blink of an eye.

_**Kaimen Wari**_: Using a karate chop, Aeto can split the very floor itself in order to send a shockwave to attack an enemy. At close range, the power of this strike can usually knock out and even kill opponents.

_**Joudan Bakushou**_: Also known as High-Rank Exploding Palm. This is done underwater and is an open palm attack to the chin of Aeto's opponent.

_**Tekkai**_: technique in which the user hardens his or her muscles to be as hard as iron in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces

_**Kaisoku Harakudashigeri**_: An underwater attack, Aeto darts forward and uses that momentum to deliver a savage side kick to the opponent's stomach.

_**Kaka Kakato Otoshi**_: Done underwater, Aeto spins then hits his opponent with the heel of his foot.

_**Soru. - Rikiei**_: An underwater version of Soru. Kibo is able to move quickly in a three dimensional manner thanks to this.

**_Shigan. –_**_**OkozeTogetogeshii**_: An underwater Shigan technique. Kibo launches several "water-bullets" that although unable to pierce an opponent have the punching power of a bullet and can scratch them.

_**Shippogan**_: A version of Shigan Kibo is capable of using. He uses his tail in order to perform Shigan, leaving a much larger hole than if he used his finger. The name of this technique literately means "Tail Gun."

_**Soru. – Tekkai Gyorai**_: A version of Soru and Tekkai that Kibo is capable of using. By launching himself at high speeds, Kibo then hardens his body and tackles his opponent while both are underwater. The name literately means "Iron Mass Torpedo."

_**And here is the eighth chapter! Not long, but enjoyable, I hope. To all my fans, please keep reading!**_

_**Cheers everyone!**_

_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


End file.
